Ésta será la definitiva
by LucyHS
Summary: JakeDirk / Romance / Futuro Lemmon / Dirk lleva enamorado de Jake mucho tiempo y hoy le mostrará su amor. ¿Aceptará Jake? ¿Dirk será correspondido? ¿O puede que su corazón sea hecho mil pedazos? Aunque los errores te hacen más fuerte ¿no?
1. Ésta será la definitiva

_Sup, soy yo, LucyHS, por primera vez me digno a pasarme por estos lares. Este fic es de JakeDirk no DirkJake, ¿que qué diferiencia hay? Pues una muy grande mis pequeñines. En el JakeDirk Jake es el de "arriba", por así decirlo. Y... bueno, aclarado esto aquí os dejo la pequeña _(y mala de cojones)_ introducción._

* * *

Ésta será la definitiva.

Hoy, yo, Dirk Strider, me confesaré a la persona de la que llevo enamorado tanto tiempo, Jake English.

Pero no es que simplemente sea un cuelgue de instituto, esto es amor. Del de verdad. De ese del que tanto hablan en las películas, del que sale en los cuentos para niñas, del que busca todo ser humano y muy pocos encuentran y muchos lo dan por inexistente. Pues señoras y señores que creen que el amor no existe, siento decirles que están totalmente equivocados. El amor existe, solo tienes que encontrarlo. Porque el que lo busques más no quiere decir que lo vayas a encontrar. Como cuando pierdes algo y estas una ferviente hora buscándolo y cuando al poco rato de darlo por perdido lo encuentras. Digo esto porque yo no creía en el amor ni lo buscaba cuando le conocí.

Todavía lo recuerdo. Estábamos en el instituto mi amiga de la infancia Roxy y yo. Era nuestro primer año. Y cuando estaban ordenándonos aleatoriamente donde sentarnos coincidió que el ser más bello del universo se sentó a mi lado. Era un joven de metro ochenta, con ojos verdes brillantes que casi parecía que brillasen en la oscuridad, un cuerpo que hacía que pensases que iba diariamente al gimnasio, pero él mismo me dijo que solo era que se iba todos los días de "aventuras" cómo él decía, y esa también era la razón de su piel morena, no es un moreno de rayos UVA ni un moreno exagerado, simplemente tenía la piel más morena que yo, pero tampoco es muy difícil superarme dado que tengo la piel más blanca que el plastidecor blanco que nadie sabe en qué o cómo usar y tengo un rubio albino en el pelo que hace que parezca que soy un maldito copo de nieve.

Desde aquel día nos hicimos íntimos, y también desde aquel día empecé a sentir algo por Jake.

Me fue muy difícil hacer como si solo fuésemos amigos. Siempre que estábamos juntos tenía que aguantarme las ganas de "estar con él". Porque el primer año fue relativamente fácil. Sí, fue difícil, pero comparado con lo que le siguió fue un puto paseo por el parque.

Porque al año siguiente todos empezamos a sufrir esa cosa horrenda y por la que todos pasamos llamada pubertad. Sí. Me refiero a cuando tus hormonas se revolucionan y hacen que tu cuerpo reaccione por todo. Y cuando digo todo digo TODO. Jake estudiando = erección. Jake me pide un boli = erección. Jake haciendo gimnasia = erección. Jake en las duchas del instituto = a la mayor erección que pueda tener en toda mi puta vida, y por mi mala suerte, eso se suele repetir…. Mucho. Y algunas veces se puede pasar, me quedo quieto pensando en… básicamente cualquier cosa que no sea Jake y se me pasa. Pero hay veces que con eso no basta y tienes que "arreglártelas tú solo". Sí, es penoso. Y más siendo yo, que tengo a la mitad de la población femenina de mi instituto queriendo comérmela. Pero no tengo pensado tener sexo con una de esas putas solo por un calentón. No.

Y volviendo al caso. Hoy hemos quedado en mi casa. Vivo solo en un 5º piso un tanto pequeño y desordenado. Pero repito, vivo solo.

Pero hoy, precisamente hoy todo va a estar ordenado y limpio. Bueno, solo mi habitación… ¿Qué? Bueno, vale. Solo ordenaré la cama y le pondré sabanas limpias, pero es algo ¿no? Además, si lo limpiase todo sospecharía algo y al ser solo la cama simplemente le puedo decir que se me calló el zumo de naranja en ella cuando estaba con la X–box. Porque sí, sé que se daría cuenta.

Termino de colocar las almohadas y se me ocurre ir a la cocina a asegurarme de que todo está en su sitio y de que la última visita sorpresa de Roxy no me ha dejado sin patatas fritas, pero antes miro en el cajón de mi mesita. La caja azul que dejé ahí no ha desaparecido. ¿Qué? Siempre existe la posibilidad de que acepte de buena manera mis sentimientos. Y aunque seamos hombres hay que protegerse.

Y ahora sí me voy a la cocina. Noup, siguen todas las patatas fritas ahí. También esas extrañas galletas con sabor a calabaza que tanto le gustan a Jake. Nunca lo entenderé.

Me voy al baño por enésima vez y me fijo de que todo esté bien. Mis gafas puntiagudas al estilo de Kamina están limpias y relucientes. Mi cara está pálida, como siempre. No tengo ninguna mancha en mi camiseta de tirantes negra con una gorra naranja en el pecho. Mis vaqueros oscuros están perfectos. Mis guantes siguen pulcros.

Me quito las gafas para mirarme los ojos. Sep, esos también siguen perfectos. Dos putos círculos naranjas. La única cosa que da color a mi cara. De momento.

Me arreglo un poco el pelo, también estaba perfecto, pero siempre se puede mejorar.

Y entonces suena el timbre.

Salgo disparado a la puerta y en menos de un segundo estoy delante de la puerta, tengamos en cuenta que el baño está en la otra punta de la casa.

Abro y… ¡Ta–ta–ta–chaaaaannnn!

Un Jake sonriente está detrás de la puerta.

–Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

En respuesta me hago a un lado dejándole hueco para pasar. Vale, puede que os parezca maleducado, pero no soy alguien muy hablador.

Cuando Jake pasa a mi lado me llega su olor y hace que un escalofrío me recorra toda la espina dorsal. Dios, rezo porque diga que sí.

Jake se va él solito al fondo del pasillo y se mete en mi habitación.

–Me he preparado mucho para hoy. Te voy a dar una paliza– me comenta Jake desde la puerta de mi habitación mientras sonríe ampliamente.

Cierto, habíamos quedado para jugar a la X–box. Será mejor que haga como que no tengo segundas intenciones.

–Claro. Espera a que traiga algo de comer– dicho esto me voy a la cocina a coger mi sagrado zumo de naranja, unas patatas fritas y sus galletas de calabaza. Dios, sigo sin saber cómo demonios le gustan. Saben a rayos. –Toma– le paso la bolsa de galletas y una lata de zumo de naranja.

–Oh, muchas gracias Dirk– su sonrisa se ilumina. Dios… Es… Perfecto.

–Vamos a jugar– enciendo la tele de mi habitación, le paso un mando y me siento a su lado, en mi cama...

–Esto… Dirk…– me habla mientras mira fijamente la cama en la que los dos estamos sentados ahora.

–¿Sí?– le respondo monótonamente mientras voy iniciando el juego.

–¿Has cambiado las sabanas y hecho la cama?– dice esto frunciendo el ceño. Bingo.

–Em… – me rasco la cabeza, no sé porque –Se me cayó el zumo de naranja mientras jugaba a la X-Box.

–Jajaja. Desde luego puedes parecer muy guay pero eres un tanto patoso– Jake se empieza a reír.

Después de una ardua media hora de juego Jake deja el mando en la mesita cansado.

–Eres demasiado bueno Dirk. Pero te juro que la próxima vez te venceré– esto último lo dijo alzando el dedo índice en señal de que iba en serio.

–Eso dijiste la última vez que perdiste, y la anterior, y la vez anterior a la anterior…

–Vale, ya sé que siempre me ganas. Pero es que eres demasiado bueno– si yo te contase…

–Jake– ha llegado el momento. Por fin me declararé a Jake.

– ¿Sí?– Jake se gira y me mira intrigado.

Me tiembla el pulso, no podré. ¿Y si me dice que no? Mierda, no pensé en esa opción. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Pero no es momento para quejarse ni retroceder. Se lo diré. Ya ha llegado el momento. Ya he esperado mucho. Solo… Una… Puta… Frase. Solo una frase y todo terminará. ¡AHORA!

–¡Jake estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi!

Jake se queda en blanco. Parece que se ha quedado en estado de shock. Mierda. ¿Qué hice mal? Solo le dije lo que sentía por él ¿es eso tan malo?

–Y–y–y–y–yo…– le está temblando el labio de los nervios– yo n… –Oh Dios, no me digas que no. Por favor. Te lo ruego. Dios, si existes haz que no me diga que no. Haz que no me odie. ¡TE LO RUEGO! –Yo no… no sé qué decir…

Mierda. Yo tampoco. Já. Mira qué ironía. Ninguno de los dos sabe que decir en estos momentos.

–Sólo di qué es lo que piensas al respecto de eso. – respondo con una gran póker face. Sí, me acabo de declarar y la persona a la que me he declarado le está a punto de dar un triple infarto y solo se me ocurre poner mi póker face de siempre. Bravo cerebro. Bra–vo.

–Yo… es que no sé… Nunca pensé que sintieses eso por mí. Eso sin mencionar el que somos hombres. Y–y…– Jake se pone cada vez más rojo y nervioso.

–Y no me quieres ¿verdad?– respondo monótona y un tanto depresivamente.

–Yo no quise decir eso. – Jake se pone algo triste por el tono de mi voz.

Vale, esto va mal. Pero que muy mal. Tengo que arreglarlo. Pero… ¿cómo?

Ya está. Es la idea perfecta.

Pongo una madia sonrisa en mi cara y empiezo a reírme levemente para terminar con la mayor carcajada de mi vida y agarrándome el estómago para darle más dramatismo.

– ¿Drik?– Jake me mira un tanto asustado. Para mí que se cree que me he vuelto loco. Bueno, aunque suene ñoño, llevo loco por él un par de años.

–No me creo que te lo hayas creído, creo que debería plantearme el ser actor. – me quito las gafas y hago como que me limpio las lágrimas de los ojos por reírme tanto.

–Dirk…– Jake me mira enfadado. Ups…

–Vamos, no te lo tomes a pecho. Solo es una broma. Y peores me las has gastado tú a mí. Como cuando me escondiste a Cal, si no recuerdo mal estuvo a punto de darme algo. – cruzo los dedos dentro de mí y rezo porque no se haya enfadado.

–Ja… jaja… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!– Jake se empieza a reír como un loco, bien, se lo tragó. –Fue muy buena Dirk, me lo creí. Fue muy realista. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sonrío de medio lado y me quedo mirando como la persona que más quiero no para de reírse. Parece que se va a morir de la risa y todo.

Abro una lata de zumo de naranja, le doy un pequeño trago y pongo una pierna sobre la cama y apoyo mi cuerpo en mi mano puesta detrás de mi espalda quedando cara a cara con Jake.

– ¿Y qué hay de tu vida?

–Nadap, a parte de este intento tuyo de asesinato, jajaja. – se ríe levemente, se levanta las gafas y se limpia las lágrimas, que las suyas sí son reales.

–Hmmm…– le dedico una media sonrisa. Puede que me haya dicho que no, pero mientras que siga pudiendo estar con él supongo que me podré aguantar. Supongo.

Y siempre puedo mandarle indirectas, por si acaso cambia de opinión.

–Oh, ya es tarde. Me tengo que ir si no quiero que mi abuela me vuelva a echar la bronca por llegar tarde. – Jake se levanta y se dirige a la salida. Yo, obviamente, le acompaño. –Xaop Dirk

-Bye Jake.- Jake se va y cierro la puerta lentamente.

No pararé hasta que Jake se enamore de mí. Me lo acabo de prometer a mi mismo.

* * *

_Ea, terminé. Por favor mandenme sus quejas e insultos al númeno que aparecerá en pantalla en unos seg- *conexión cortada*_


	2. Confesiones everywhere

_Hola, soy LucyHS (?) jajaja, vale. Ahora las explicaciones. Mirad, tengo pensado que los capítulos sean uno de Dirk y otro de Jake y así sucesivamente, menos algunas excepciones que ya veréis y que os gustarán _;] _Dicho esto ya podéis leer el fic._

* * *

Hola, soy Jake English y estoy bajando las escaleras de la casa de mi mejor amigo, ¡Y CREO QUE SE ME ACABA DE CONFESAR!

Vale, sí, me ha dicho que es una broma pero… Joder, le salió muy real. DEMASIADO real.

No lo sé, a él no le gusta hacer bromas, suelo ser yo el que le gasta bromas pesadas. Como cuando le escondí a Cal. Por poco le da algo ese día. Pobre Cal, lo debió de pasar mal detrás de la nevera.

Pero volviendo al tema. Si el que Dirk me ama es solo una broma, vale. Pero… ¿Y si fue real? ¿Y si le acabo de pisotear sus sentimientos, destrozarlos cuan manzana a la que te pones a dispararle con una ametralladora? Dios, si es así soy la peor persona del mundo. No me puedo creer que le haya dicho esas cosas. Bueno, aunque tampoco le dije nada malo. Reaccioné relativamente bien si tenemos en cuenta todas las posibles cosas que le podría haber dicho.

Pero… ¿Y yo? ¿Amo a Dirk?

Respuesta: No lo sé.

Siempre fue como un hermano para mí. Es mi mejor amigo, mi ejemplo a seguir. No estoy seguro de si esos sentimientos que tengo por él son simple compañerismo y amistad o son algo más. Dios, no lo sé. Y puede que esto le esté haciendo daño a Dirk.

Mierda, no lo sé. Necesito a alguien para contárselo. Pero ¿a quién?

Me acabo de dar cuenta que Dirk es básicamente la pieza central de mi núcleo social **(véase en las aclaraciones en cursiva de abajo)**. Porque no se lo puedo decir a Roxy porque creo que ella lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Dirk, o al menos eso parece por las indirectas que le manda. ¿Jane? Oh dios, no. Ella no me resolvería ninguna duda ni creo que quiera ayudarme, no sé porque pero creo que a Jane no le cae bien Dirk (oh, oh, yo lo sé, yo lo sé).

Me siento un poco solo y una corriente de aire frío me hace tiritar. Hey, ¿desde cuándo estoy fuera de casa de Dirk? Oh santa mierda. Estoy a mitad de camino y ni me he dado cuenta. ¿Pero qué cojones? ¡Está lloviendo! Gracias Dirk, me he ganado un constipado por tu declaración de amor. Cómo sea solo una broma de verdad que te pego.

Empiezo a correr para llegar a mí casa, la cual estaba a 30 minutos a paso ligero, y llego, de misericordia y empapado, obviamente.

-¿Jake?- oigo a mi abuela llamarme desde su invernadero.

-Sí Nana, ya he llegado- respondo desde la entrada.

-Oh- hace una pausa, para mirar el reloj, supongo –Llegas pronto.

-Yap, es que la lluvia me pilló a mitad de camino y vine corriendo- empiezo a subir las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto.

-Aham… Hice galletas, están en la cocina, son de esas que tanto te gustan- paro de subir las escaleras al instante. Galletas. ¡GALLETAS! (:feel like el monstruo de las galletas de Barrio Sésamo:) Salgo corriendo hacia la cocina y voy a coger una galleta –Cuidado, están muy cali-

-¡OH SANTA MIERDA! ¡AH!

-Entes…

Suelto la galleta y la dejo caer al bol en el que estaba. Con las ganas de comer una no me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de humo que sale del bol. Pero… Es que eran galletas :'(

Cojo unas galletas y las pongo en un plato, todo esto con guantes, y me voy a mi cuarto.

Me tiro en la cama de cualquier manera y me pongo a pensar qué hacer. Y, inevitablemente, me pongo a pensar en lo que pasó hoy. Dios. Maldito Dirk.

-¡ACHÚS!- me encojo sobre mí mismo y empiezo a tiritar. Será mejor que me vaya a duchar y a la cama.

* * *

-PIPIPIPI PIPIPIPI.

Le lanzo la almohada al despertador para que se apague y me levanto perezosamente. Me visto, bajo a desayunar y me voy al instituto. En la entrada me viene a saludar Jane.

-Hola Jake ¿qué tal?

-¿Eh? Ah, bien, ja ja ja…- le contesto lentamente, no se me apetece hablar con nadie. Menos con Dirk. Desde que le conocí siempre que estaba deprimido y no quería hablar con nadie él siempre conseguía que le dijese lo que me pasaba.

-¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunta Jane frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué le contesto? Sí, Dirk, mi mejor amigo del alma, me dijo ayer que estaba enamorado de mí desde que me conoció y que igual era una broma pero yo no me lo trago y esto se esta empezando a parecer a una de esas malditas películas que ve mi primo John en las que el protagonista se declara a la chica de broma y después la chica se enamora. Y ESO ME JODE MUCHO.

-No… Solo que no pude dormir bien jajaja…- le respondo secamente, no es que me caiga mal ni nada, pero, ahora mismo solo quiero hablar con Dirk.

-J-Jake… ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?- mira hacia otro lado creo que sonrojada.

-Em… ¿Claro?- hago una media sonrisa de "tengo miedo de lo que va a pasar".

Me coge del brazo y me lleva a la parte de atrás del instituto donde no hay nadie (en este instituto al parecer no hay fumadores).

-Jake… Yo… Yo…- Tú, tú… TUTU. Vale Jake, al rincón. –Yo estoy enamorada de ti.- Jane cierra los ojos al decirlo y se pone muy tensa como cuando esperas una bronca de tus padres. Pero no sé cómo cojones me acuerdo de esto SI SE ME ACABA DE DECLARAR. ¡ELLA TAMBIÉN!

Venga, ¿qué es? ¿El día de declarársele a Jake o qué putas mierdas? No, en serio, ya estoy hartito, HARTITO he dicho.

Cojo aire.

-Jane, mira, si esto es una broma es muy pesada y creo que deberíais de dejar de hacer todos la misma puta broma- Jane se queda con cara de "¿Qué cojones dice este?" y hace un amago de empezar a responderme pero yo levanto la mano en símbolo de que no estoy de humor como para que alguien me responda –Y si no es una broma me temo que no correspondo a tus sentimientos y ni estoy del más mínimo humor como para estas cosas. Así que, si no te importa, me largo.

Dicho esto me giro y me marcho con cara de enfado extremo y dejando a Jane con la palabra en la boca.

Puedo parecer borde pero es que, en serio, también se me ha declarado Jane. Anda y que les follen un rato. Ya me han tocado suficiente las narices. Me cruzo con Roxy que me mira de forma extraña y se va en dirección contraria a la mía. Con que ella sabía que Jane se me iba a declarar. ¿Cómo no? Si esas dos son muy buenas amigas.

Miro mi reloj y veo que todavía quedan 5 minutos para que toque el timbre y veo a Dirk entrar por la puerta principal del recinto. Tengo que preguntarle si lo del otro día fue una broma o no.

-Eh, Dirk- digo un poco más alto del tono de voz normal y, midiendo distancias, supongo que no me habrá oído y cuando me pongo a coger aire para volver a llamarle él gira la cabeza buscándome. Le hago un gesto para que se acerque mientras camino en su dirección.

Dios… Nunca me di cuenta pero Dirk está muy bueno. Esos músculos poco definidos pero visibles igualmente debajo de su camiseta blanca con esos brazos semi musculados, todo eso unido a una cintura pequeña y perfecta perfectamente fusionadas con unas piernas finas pero duras y ágiles. Y su pelo rubio albino en punta, sus gafas puntiagudas, sus guantes de cuero medio ocultando unas manos finas y perfectas. Y todo esto con una piel pálida y suave. Oh dios. Creo que me estoy empezando a sentir atraído sexualmente por Dirk.

-Sup- me saluda Dirk levantando una de sus manos.

-Dirk… Tengo que hablar contigo- digo muy serio.

-Eh, eh. Ya te dije que era broma. ¿O es que acaso te estás empezando a enamorar de mí?- esto último lo dice alzando una ceja de forma irónica. Mierda, el muy cabrón acertó.

-No, solo quiero asegurarme de que solo era una broma y no te hice daño- es todo cierto, pero me siento un poco raro al admitirlo.

-Tranquilo, no me hiciste daño- suspiro internamente de alivio. Un momento, eso no quiere decir que no esté enamorado de mí. Bueno, al menos no le hice daño. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Ahora a desahogarme.

-Dirk ¿sabes lo que me acaba de decir Jane?- le comento así porque sí.

Empezamos a caminar para entrar al instituto.

-No.

-Ella también me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí.

Dirk se para al oírlo. Juraría que parece… ¿enfadado? Oh dios, a que va a ser verdad que esta enamorado de mí.

-Ah- contesta secamente.

Esta cabreado. MUY cabreado. Creo que no debería habérselo dicho.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a clase, nos sentamos y esperamos a que llegue el profesor, todo esto en silencio.

Ya no sé qué hacer. Que alguien me ayude, por favor.

* * *

_Núcleo social: Es una palabra que se inventó un compañero mío de clase en una redacción de lengua hace un más de un añito y... bueno, me hizo gracia, así que aquí queda. Que por cierto, viene a significar grupo de gente o amigos con los que tienes trato._

_Y realmente no sabía como terminar esto así que salió todo un poco sobre la marcha. Y tampoco tenía pensado poner tan pronto la declaración de Jane, pero pegaba, así que así se queda._

_Ahora otra cosa que no viene muy a cuento._

_Dado que tengo unos pequeños problemas al recibir, contestar y dejar visibles los comentarios de los guests lo respondo aquí. Es que realmente me hizo sonreir como una gilipollas este maldito review._

_Simplemente es comentar que no es que plasme bien la personalidad de Dirk, es que (como ya me dijo una amiga a la que le pasé el fic y no tiene ni idea de Homestuck) la forma de ser de Dirk es muy mía, realmente se em hace fácil ponerme en su lugar porque yo soy una persona que dice más o menos las mismas cosas con muchísimas más gilipolleces._

_Pues era solo eso._

_Bueno, ahora sí lo pido. Déjenme reviews para que se me vuelva a quedar la misma cara de gilipollas retrasada feliz. Asias amijos míos _:]


	3. Celos, problemas y un resfriado

_Huoulaaaaaaap, aquí LucyHS informando. No sé porqué me acaba de dar la venaza y me medio acabo de escribir este capítulo del tirón. Y digo medio porque lo empecé ayer por la noche y lo acabo de terminar, pero todo de seguido, sin contar las 528415825241256412569545695268745 horas que he dormido, jajaja._

_Bueno, disfrutad el ataque de celos de Dirk êwê_

* * *

Que alguien me explique por favor ¿POR QUÉ COJONES SE LE DECLARÓ ESA PUTA A _**MI**_ JAKE?

No, en serio. Ya fue suficiente con que me haya dicho que no como para que ahora venga esta zorra y se le declare. ¿Pero de qué va? Vale, era obvio que estaba colada por Jake, pero que se joda. Seguramente lo suyo solo será un encoñamiento pasajero. Lo mío son sentimientos de verdad. Es algo llamado A–M–O–R. ¿Vale? Así que putitas será mejor que os alejéis de Jake si queréis seguir enteras porque esta puta historia va de MI AMOR por ¿qué? Sí, por Jake. Así que Get The Fucking Fuck Out.

Uff… Sí, el que Jane se le haya declarado a Jake me ha jodido, y mucho. Pero… joder. Me acaba de dar calabazas, estoy en mi derecho de ponerla a parir aunque sea dentro de mi cabeza.

Aunque no creo que esa putita tenga ninguna oportunidad con Jake, no porque yo sea un ególatra ni porque sea una pareja mil veces mejor que ella (que sí que lo soy). Sino porque cuando salió de donde estaban escondidos vi perfectamente la cara de enfado supremo que tenía Jake y porque, y esto admito que me llegó al alma, estaba preocupado por si me había molestado el que me haya rechazado. Vale, sí me molestó, pero ahora que lo pienso se me quita todo el cabreo que tenía encima y me empieza a llenar una alegría y felicidad incontenible. Dios. Creo que ya puedo morir feliz. ¿Qué por qué? Pues básicamente porque eso quiere decir que le importo, aunque sea un poco, aunque sea solo como amigos. Y eso me hace infinitamente feliz. Dios… Creo que me estoy empezando a parecer a una de esas estúpidas colegialas de mis animes.

Bueno, y eso quitando la forma de le que me miró hoy. Dios, fue un milagro que no se diese cuenta de la erección que me traía encima. Me miraba tan fijamente con sus ojos verdes… Suspiro internamente. Seguramente si no me hubiese dicho lo de la puta esa tendría que haberme saltado la primera clase para, sí, hacerme un "arreglillo". ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así? Soy un puto adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas. ¿No me puedo empalmar cuando la persona que me gusta me mira con esa cara de "yo a ti si te pillo en un callejón oscuro voy a hacer que no te puedas sentar en una semana"? Vale, es una exageración. Y vale, me gustaría que me dijese eso, lo admito.

Dios… Será mejor que, al menos, intente prestar atención a la clase.

El profesor está contando no sé qué mierdas de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Já. Para guerra la que voy a montar como Jane se le vuelva a acercar a Jake.

Vale, creo que soy muy sobreprotector y soy algo como un novio super celoso. Pero… Es que es el chico que me gusta y tengo miedo de que alguna zorrita me lo robe. ¿Eh? Un momento ¿Acabo de decir que tengo miedo? No, no, no. Imposible. Un Strider NUNCA tiene miedo. Que me sentiría triste. Sí, eso está mejor.

Miro de reojo a Jake, está en su mundo. Que mono.

En este preciso momento el profesor le pregunta algo a Jane.

Los dos nos ponemos tensos, Jake por nervios, supongo, y yo por el odio infinito que le proceso.

Ella le responde y el profesor vuelve a su interminable monologo. Dios, como odio su voz, ahora más que nunca.

En cuanto termina de hablar los dos soltamos un suspiro y nos relajamos.

Las clases pasan y, sep, llega el recreo. Puta mierda ¿no?

–Dirk– oigo a Jake mencionar mi nombre y giro automáticamente –¿Nos vamos a donde siempre?

–Ok.– respondo monótonamente. ¿Qué? El que esté enamorado de él no quiere decir que vaya a hablar más por estar en su presencia.

Nos levantamos y hacemos el amago de irnos de clase. Y sí. Digo hacer el amago porque nada más que levantamos nuestros culos de las sillas aparecen Roxy y Jane.

Roxy, sólo te pido una cosa. No hagas que te odie a ti también.

–Hey chicos ¿qué tal si comemos juntos?– dice Roxy. Mi–er–DA.

–Em… Vale– responde Jake lentamente. Dios. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cortés? Se te ha declarado. Si hasta el drogado de Gamzee se daría cuenta de la tensión que hay aquí.

Nos vamos todos a un banco del instituto apartado de todo.

–Bueeenooo…– dice Roxy. Por favor que no los intente juntar, por favor que no los intente juntar. –Vayamos al grano, Jake ¿por qué le dijiste que no a Jane?– ¿En serio? Tengo que dejar de pedir cosas, siempre pasa lo contrario.

–Porque… no siento nada por ella– responde secamente Jake. Sí.

–Venga ya. ¿Y por qué no sientes nada por ella?– Roxy no toques más las narices que terminamos mal.

–Porque no, ella simplemente es una buena amiga mía y ya está. Fin. Solo eso– responde Jake. Creo que esto va a ser interesante, o al menos lo sería si no tuviese unas enormes ganas de meterme en la conversación.

–Vale, haré como que me lo creo. ¿Y qué querías decir con lo de que deberían todos dejar de hacer la misma broma? ¿Eh?– le contesta Roxy alzando una ceja. ¿Pero qué cojones? ¿En serio dijo Jake eso? ¿Tanto le molestó? Dios. Ahora me siento como una mierda.

–Yo… Nada, no quería decir nada– Jake desvía la mirada incomodo al suelo.

–Venga, dilo– Roxy no para de insistir y la forma en que mira Jane a Jake instándolo a que lo empiece a soltar todo no me gusta. Nada.

–Que no lo quiero decir, ya basta Roxy– dice Jake muy incómodo y nervioso. Vale, ya me han tocado suficiente las narices estas dos. Roxy me cae bien, pero ya se ha pasado tres pueblos con esta puta broma.

–Roxy– digo monótonamente –Te está diciendo que no. ¿Qué tal si dejamos este puto tema?

Jake me mira como si fuese su salvación y Roxy y Jane me miran con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Por qué? Nosotras solo queremos saber por qué Jake le dijo que no a Jane.

–Porque no le gusta, porque estaba de mal humor, porque le gusta otra persona, porque es zoófilo. ¿Yo que sé? Solo sé que le estáis incomodando y ya me empezáis a molestar a mí también– digo con cara de mal humor y bajando un poco las gafas para intimidarlas con mi mirada. Já. Nunca pensé que tener estos putísimos ojos naranjas valdría para algo.

–Dirk… No tienes porque meterte– me dice Roxy con cara de pocos amigos.

–Roxy yo me meteré donde me dé la gana y donde me dé la gana– ella me mira con enfado y dirige su mirada a Jake, que estaba entre nosotros y Jane al otro lado de Roxy, intentando ignorarme. Lo va a tener jodido.

–Jake, respóndenos. ¿Por qué le dijiste que no a Jane?– empiezo a coger aire para decir algo cuando Jake empieza a hablar.

–Porque no me gusta, ya lo dije. Solo la quiero como una amiga, o como una hermana a lo sumo. Pero nunca como si fuese mi novia. Y, lo siento si te duele Jane, ni siquiera me siento atraído por físicamente por ti– nos quedamos todos un momento en silencio. Vale, no hace falta que me miréis raro. Me gustó que le dijese que no se sentía atraído por ella. Eso quiere decir que tengo más oportunidades. Y más si recordamos como me estaba mirando esta mañana. Dios, cada vez que lo recuerdo se me pone dura.

–Roxy…– Jane rompe el silencio –Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. No le gusto. Ya está– baja la cabeza derrotada y se levanta del banco.

–Pero… Janeeeyyyy…– Roxy nos mira con desprecio y sigue a Jane –No nos rendiremos– nos hace el gesto de "te vigilo" y se va.

Cuando se van Jake suspira aliviado y se despatarra en el banco.

–Gracias por defenderme Dirk– me dice sonriéndome de forma cansada. Solo diré una cosa comentando lo que voy a decir ahora mismo. Indirecta va.

–Ya sabes como recompensarme ¿no?– le digo y pongo una pierna sobre el banco y le paso uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cabeza mientras alzo las cejas y le enseño una de mis perfectas sonrisas Strider, perfectas para ligar.

–Dirk…– me mira un tanto cabreado pero se ríe un poco. No sé qué pensar. ¿Sigo con la broma–indirecta o paro?

–Entonces… ¿esto es un sí?– pregunto tímidamente alzando una ceja pícaramente.

–No lo sé Dirk. Hoy no estoy muy bien…– me dice lentamente y por fin me doy cuenta de lo rojo que está y de lo caliente que tiene la cara. Acerco mi cara a la suya y pego mi frente con su frente. Jake abre desorbitadamente los ojos y se pone un poco más rojo. –D–Dirk, ¿qué haces?

Calor. Jake está aridendo.

Me levanto y tiro de su brazo para que se levante conmigo.

–A la enfermería. Ahora– digo con voz de sargento. Mierda. Jake está más caliente que el tipo del tridente **(anotación abajo) **y no precisamente de la forma de la que me gustaría. Y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos del instituto buscando la enfermería.

–Pero ¿por qué?– me mira con sus ojitos verdes a lo cachorro. Mierda, ahora no es el momento para hacer un puchero.

–Jake, tienes fiebre. Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

–¿En… serio?– me mira cansado. Juraría que sus ojos cada vez se ponen más oscuros –Me gusta mucho la forma en la que siempre me cuidas Dirk. Me gusta mucho. Dicho esto siento que algo tira de la mano con la que tenía cogido a Jake. Miro hacia atrás y veo un Jake desmallado arrodillado en el suelo porque yo le sujetaba del brazo. Mierda. Le cojo y lo cargo a mi espalda. Siento perfectamente _"esa"_ zona especial de Jake en mi espalda. Mierda. Más problemas.

Camino con Jake a cuestas lo más rápido que puedo y llego a la enfermería.

–Se ha desmallado y creo que tiene fiebre– le digo secamente a la enfermera mientras que le pongo en una camilla.

–¿E–eh?– mira hacia Jake –Oh, sí. Ahora mismo le atiendo– se gira a coger unas cosas y se pone al lado de Jake –¿Puedes irte un momento?

–Claro– salgo de la sala y espero.

–Pasa– entro en la sala y me siento en una silla que hay de lado de la cama de Jake –Mira, tu amigo solo tiene un resfriado, creo que lo mejor sería que os viniesen a recoger. Yo voy a entregar los justificantes a la jefa de estudios y tu llama a alguien que os pueda llevar.

Asiento y saco mi móvil. Solo se me ocurre llamar a la abuela de Jake. Así que marco su número y espero.

–¿Diga?– me responde su abuela.

–Hola, soy Dirk. Jake al parecer ha cogido un resfriado y será mejor que se vaya a casa. ¿Puede recogernos?

–Claro. Pero… No puede venir a nuestra casa– ¿Qué?

–¿Por qué?– le pregunto un tanto nervioso.

–Porque tenemos que desinfectar la casa. ¿Se puede quedar Jake en la tuya aunque sea solo hoy?– Oh, vale. Ya me había preocupado.

–Claro.

–Bueno, voy ahora a por vosotros.

–Muchas gracias señora.

–No hay de qué. Y llamame Nana. Que si no me siento vieja, jajaja.

–Vale, Nana– Cuelgo.

Ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue la ab– no, Nana. Ahora solo queda esperar a que llegue Nana.

Así que miro la habitación y como no hay nada que me llame la atención termino fijando mi mirada en Jake. Dios, es tan perfecto. Y cuando lo veo dormido me dan ganas de achucharlo, aunque sea poco cool.

Y sus labios son tan perfectos. Casi parece que estén hechos para besar.

Me muerdo los labios. Me muero de ganas de besarle, pero no puedo. No estaría bien…

Al demonio todo, voy a ir al infierno de todas formas.

Así que me coloco encima de Jake con una rodilla apoyada en la camilla y me acerco lentamente a sus labios. Voy a saborear este momento. Solo me faltan unos centímetros y nuestros labios por fin se rozan. Levemente porque no quiero que se despierte, pero aun así es perfecto.

Oigo movimiento en los pasillos y me lanzo a la silla como si algún tipo de fuerza sobrenatural e invisible me hubiese lanzado.

Entra la enfermera y Nana.

–Hola– saludo.

–Hola Dirk. Con que un resfriado, ¿eh?– mira a Jake de forma maternal y cierra un poco los ojos –Dios… ¿Y este niño ha pasado semanas a la intemperie y por venir corriendo mientras llovía se resfría? Qué irónico. ¿No, Dirk?– me mira por sus grandes gafas de montura fina.

–Sí, muy irónico– pongo una media sonrisa en mi cara y me levanto –¿Le cargo hasta el coche?

–Por favor.

Vuelvo a cargar a Jake a mi espalda y me dirijo a la puerta de la enfermería.

–Disculpe. ¿Y nuestras cosas?– me giro a mirar a Nana.

–Ya las he llevado al coche. Ahora vete andando. He de firmar los justificantes.

–Vale.

Me giro y salgo del edificio. Cuando salgo siento unas miradas encima de mí y me giro y ¿qué veo? A Jane y a Roxy mirándome con odio desde clase. ¿En serio? ¿Solo porque Jake le ha dado calabazas a Jane también me miráis mal? Por favor. Que no sois las únicas en el universo.

Llego al coche viejo de Nana y lo abro. Menos mal que lo dejó abierto. Así que dejo con cuidado a Jake tumbado en la parte de atrás y me siento en el sitio del copiloto, todo esto después de haber abrochado todos los cinturones de la parte de atrás para por si acaso.

Llega Nana, se monta en el coche y se pone en marcha a mi casa.

–Gracias por aceptar el dejar quedarse a mi nieto en tu casa por hoy.

–No hay de qué. Y gracias a usted por venirnos a recoger.

–Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Pasaron un par de minutos y ya estábamos delante de mi apartamento.

–Hasta mañana, Nana– digo mientras salgo del coche, cojo las maletas y empiezo a soltar los cinturones que sujetaban a Jake.

–Hasta mañana, Dirk– me responde Nana y yo empiezo a subir a Jake por las escaleras. Está menos caliente, pero eso será por los analgésicos que le dio la enfermera.

Entro en casa, dejo caer las mochilas en la entrada y dejo cuidadosamente a Jake en mi cama. Es tan mono mientras duerme.

Me intento quitar las ideas lascivas de mi cabeza y me voy a la cocina a ver si puedo preparar algo decente que pueda comer Jake sin que se le empeore su estado.

Va a ser un día largo, y una noche más larga aún.

* * *

_"Más caliente que el tipo del tridente" Es una de las frases de la canción "El Primer Beso" de Melendi. Realmente me encanta este cantante (y más porque es de mi tierra D)_

_Y que bien que Jake no se pueda quedar en casa de Nana ¿no? *guiño guiño codo codo*_

_Bueno, también quiero aclarar que sí, odio con toda mi alma a Jane y sobretodo cuando se entromete en el DirkJake o JakeDirk, como es este caso._

_Ea. Me voy a escribir el siguiente cap que estoy inspirada._

_Dejenme un review y guardense sus bragas para el siguiente. Va a estar muuuuyyyy bieeennnn DDDDD_


	4. Confesiones y, como no, sexo

_Bueeeeeno, igual tardé un par de días en subirlo, pero merece la pena (creo). Y me temo que he de decir una cosa: "Personas a las que no les guste el lemmon o que se verán traumatizadas al ver a Dirk debajo Get The Fuck Out Of These Chapter". Ea, ya ta. Ahora ya os dejo mojar las bragas en paz._

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente. Me cuesta recordar dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí. Pero la primera pregunta se responde cuando giro la cabeza y veo la tele y la X-box de Dirk. Giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado atolondrado intentando reconocer el terreno y ¡OH SANTA MIERDA! Me caigo de la cama del susto.

Era Cal. Dirk lo habría dejado para "cuidarme" y que no me sintiese solo. ¿Pues sabes una cosa Dirk? TU MALDITA MARIONETA HA ESTADO A PUNTO DE DARME UN INFARTO.

Más relajado, me levanto del suelo, lentamente, dado que tengo el cuerpo entumecido por las pocas décimas de fiebre que me quedan y por las pastillas que me dio la enfermera, pero puedo pensar con claridad.

Amo a Dirk.

Bueno, puede que no amar, pero sí le quiero y quiero estar con él. Ser su… ¿novio? Sí, eso creo.

Me levanto decidido. El que Jane se me haya declarado me aclaró un tanto las ideas. Si me he sentido o me sentiré atraído alguna vez por alguien ese, sin duda, será Dirk.

Salgo de la habitación y me detengo un momento. Huele a sopa. ¿Cómo puede oler a sopa si Dirk odia cocinar? Siempre come comida precocinada, si no hay patatas claro. Aún sigo sin saber cómo puede estar tan bien, y, ¿para qué negarlo?, tan bueno.

Puede, y digo puede, que la haya hecho porque estoy enfermo. Wow, Dirk puede llegar a ser muy cariñoso si quiere.

Sigo mi camino hacia la puerta de la cocina, está abierta y Dirk está de espaldas. Se me ocurre sorprenderle por la espalda y abrazarle pero eso no va a ser. Le haré caer bajo mis encantos, por muy raro que suene eso.

Así que apoyo una de mis manos en el marco de la puerta sobre la altura de mi cabeza, pongo la otra en mi cintura y pongo una sonrisa pícara mientras digo:

-¿Quieres jugar a un juego? **(anotaciones de abajo)**

Dirk se queda quieto y se tensa. Después se gira lentamente. ¿Para qué tanta lentitud? Solo cae ante mí.

-¿Jake? ¿Ya despertaste?

-Sí. ¿Y qué tal si jugamos a algo? Será divertido- ensancho mi sonrisa pícara mientras digo esto.

-Jake, creo que la fiebre y las pastillas te han afectado. Será mejor que te vayas a la cama.

¿Qué? ¿Él se me declara y ahora que me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de él me da calabazas? Pues se va a cagar. Yo de aquí no salgo sin mi premio. Hincho los cachetes de forma infantil, todo internamente claro. No puedo quitar mi sonrisa. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento.

Lentamente paso de mi cara de ligar a una cara con una mezcla de tristeza e incomprendimiento.

-Dirk, ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que se me declaró?- pregunto, me estoy empezando a molestar.

-Sí. Y era todo cierto- mi corazón deja de latir por un momento. ¿Él en verdad está enamorado de mí? Wow –Ya no sé para qué mentir. Sí. He estado enamorado de ti desde que te mandaron sentarte a mi lado cuando teníamos quince años _(mi imaginación, que ha creado una nueva ley de educación)_- Wow, yo… Ya no sé qué decir –Y sí, he deseado desde ese momento que me pidieses lo que me acabas de pedir, aunque no con esas palabras, nunca se me ocurrió que podrías decir eso. Pero no te voy a hacer caso. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tienes fiebre y estas más dopado que un ciclista francés _(chiste personal, no se me ofendan)_

-Dirk…- le miro ofendido. Cierro un momento los ojos. Nadie daña mi ego –Puede que tenga un poco de fiebre, y puede que las pastillas me hagan tropezar con todo, pero el que se acaba de dar cuenta que te quiere- desnudo en la cama –soy yo- aquí me pongo una mano en el pecho para remarcar el "yo".

-Jake… No intentes molestarme. Estas enfermo. Llevas dormido desde las diez de la mañana y son las siete de la tarde. No piensas por ti mismo. Son las putas pastillas.

-Mierda Dirk, soy yo el que piensa y habla, no las pastillas. ¿Y si se supone que estás tan enamorado de mí por qué cojones no aprovechas de que, según tú, estoy más drogado que un ciclista francés?- ya me he cabreado. Él se me declaro. Y debido a esa declaración empecé a sentir cosas por él. Así que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-No me aprovecho porque te quiero de verdad y no quiero joder nuestra amistad porque no rijas bien- mierda, eso es demasiado bonito, voy a llorar. Pero no, aceptará mis sentimientos como que me llamo Jake English.

-No te aprovecharías. Yo te quiero Dirk. Y lo único que consigues negándote a aceptarlo es hacerte daño a ti mismo.

-Si es verdad que me quieres por qué cojones me diste calabazas cuando me declaré- vale, creo que en verdad le jodió que le dijese que no. Y mucho por el resentimiento que puso en esa frase.

-Porque en ese momento no sabía que estaba enamorado de ti.

-Oh, con que te acabas de dar cuenta. Que puto milagro- mira escéptico hacia otro lado.

Ala. Ya me cansé.

Me acerco a él, le subo a la encimera, le tiro hacia abajo del pelo y le devoro la boca, literalmente.

Siento cómo intenta que me separe empujándome con sus manos e intenta cerrar la boca.

Intentos fallidos. Llega un momento que parece que su cerebro se ha ido de vacaciones porque me rodea el cuello con los brazos y me corresponde el beso. Es mágico.

Empiezo a sentir algo apretándome en la barriga y en una pausa para respirar miro hacia abajo y me quedo de piedra.

-Dirk…- digo lentamente y un tanto pálido.

-Dios… ¿Qué?- contesta bruscamente.

-Estas… ¿Empalmado?- pregunto mientras levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, bueno, gafas.

El aparta la mirada hacia otro lado un tanto… ¿avergonzado? ¿Los Strider se pueden avergonzar?

Vale, puede que no debería de haberlo comentado. Pero… Joder. Es que tenía un bulto demasiado grande y duro "ahí abajo".

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- me pregunta bajándose un poco las gafas y mirándome de reojo.

Dios… Se ve a la legua que realmente tiene ganas de echar un polvo.

-N-no, solo es que me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué ha de sorprenderte? Tú también estas más duro que esta encimera- en cuanto dijo eso me puse como un tomate.

-P-pero y-yo…- no sé qué decir en mi defensa. Sí, yo también estoy empalmado, pero… nada, no se me ocurre nada.

-Ni peros ni peras. Ahora sigue- dicho esto me abraza más fuertemente del cuello y me vuelve a besar.

Después de un rato ahí compartiendo saliva hago que me rodee la cintura con sus piernas y le levanto.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta separando nuestras bocas.

-Habitación. Cama. Ahora- lo siento, pero es que en estos momentos no es que sea capaz de decir una frase entera.

Así que le llevo a la cama, le tumbo y me pongo encima de él, le comienzo a besar otra vez.

Siento como si la cama se moviese pero era yo, Dirk acababa de intercambiar las posiciones.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto intentando pensar con claridad.

Como respuesta se quita la camiseta. Dios… que preciosidad. Sus músculos semidefinidos cubiertos por una piel pálida y con dos pezoncillos rosas. Demasiado erótico.

Se medio tumba encima de mí y me vuelve a besar mientras siento como sus manos empiezan a subir por mi barriga mientras me levantan la camiseta.

Como no me quiero quedar atrás empiezo a recorrerle la espalda con las manos. Y cuando él llega a mis pezones una descarga eléctrica recorre toda mi espina dorsal. Y cuando empieza a pellizcarlos siento que puedo morir en esos instantes. Pero no voy a ser el único que se muera de placer. Subo una mano a su nuca y profundizo el beso mientras la otra mano se va a acariciar su entrepierna.

-Arg… Jake, no juegues con fuego. Te vas a quemar- me dice y siento que me mira a los ojos pero como tiene las gafas no lo puedo saber. Así que le quito las gafas y las dejo en su mesita, por lo que me gano un ceño fruncido de Dirk.

-Tranquilo, yo también me las quitaré- al decir esto me quito las gafas y las dejo junto las de Dirk. Y este eleva una ceja.

-¿Y cómo me verás, genio? ¿O acaso no quieres verme?- esto último lo dice con una mirada triste.

-¡Eh! Puede que sea miope, pero a ti te veo perfectamente. Y aunque no te pudiese ver para algo está la imaginación ¿no?- me río levemente.

-Claro, claro- Dirk esboza una media sonrisa y me quita definitivamente la camiseta.

Nos volvemos a besar y siento como Dirk va lentamente a mi oreja y empieza a mordisquearla. Dios… qué bien se siente. Y antes de que me dé cuenta ya ha empezado a bajar por mi cuello dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a un pezón al cual empieza a succionar mientras me pellizca el otro.

-Arg… Dirk…- gimo mientras arqueo mi espala involuntariamente.

-Tú a callar- me dice en una pausa para respirar.

Sigue succionando pero ahora su mano no está en mi otro pezón, ¡ha bajado hasta mis pantalones! ¡Y los está bajando!

Oh dios mío. Ya no sé qué hacer.

Mientras que yo estoy quieto y a punto de darme un ataque Dirk me ha quitado los pantalones y ha bajado hasta el borde de mis boxers y me mira como si me pidiese permiso para quitármelos. Demonios, claro que puede.

Le hago un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y me quita lentamente los boxers, coge mi pene y empieza a lamerlo de abajo arriba dejando un poco de saliva a su paso. Sigue así un rato en el que yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Y justo después siento como mi pene se ve rodeado por algo cálido y húmedo. Automáticamente abro los ojos y veo a Dirk con medio pene en su boca con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza lentamente. No sé cómo terminará esto, pero creo que yo me volveré loco antes de terminar.

~~Punto de vista de Dirk~~

Vale, sí. Puede que al principio no le creyese, y sigo sin creerle, pero, joder, me comió la boca. Soy humano, caigo ante estas cosas, y si es con la persona de la que estoy enamorado más fácil.

Así que sigo con la mamada intentando hacerle sentir bien. Y pensando un poco… Si eso va a estar dentro de mí va a necesitar MUCHA lubricación si me quiero sentar mañana. Así que saco su polla un momento de mi boca y meto en su lugar mis dedos en la boca. Cuando creo que ya tienen suficiente saliva me quito los pantalones y los bóxers y empiezo a meter un dedo lentamente. Sí, se siente incómodo, pero si es por él haría lo que fuera.

Llega un momento en el que siento que ya no es tan incómodo así que voy metiendo el otro dedo y moviéndolos lentamente. Dios… es raro, pero me gusta.

Ya no puedo aguantar más. Me saco su polla de la boca y me siento encima de él, quien me mira raro y extrañado. Me da absolutamente igual. Estoy más caliente que un puto volcán en erupción, cosa que se puede intuir por la erección que tengo.

Empiezo a bajar y a hacer presión con su polla en mi ano, el cual termina cediendo y dejándola pasar. Si pensaba que los dedos me hacían sentir incómodo era porque no sabía lo que se sentía al tener una de estas dentro. Se sentía bien, pero era muy raro. Lentamente la meto entera y empiezo a moverme. Y al rato noto como Jake empieza a darme unas mini embestidas. Se sentía muy bien. Demasiado.

Llegado a un punto en el que me era imposible ir más rápido y que mis piernas empezaban a temblar por el orgasmo inminente me la saco y me tumbo a su lado.

-Encima de mí. Ahora- le digo monótonamente. ¿Qué? Estoy cachondo, no me podéis pedir que, además, sea educado, y menos que diga frases enteras.

Jake se arrodilla entre mis piernas, las levanta y se me queda mirando fijamente. Es muy incómodo, a la par que erótico. Mientras que yo aprovecho para echarle una ojeada a su cuerpo desnudo. Sus músculos están MUY marcados y son MUY eróticos.

-Jake…- digo para llamar su atención. Nada –Jake. Métemela. Ya.

Despierta de su trance y reacciona. Se coloca y me la mete de una vez, a lo que yo respondo aguantando un gemido. ¿Qué? Los Straider nunca gemimos. Nada más estar dentro se empieza a mover muy bruscamente. Abro la boca intentando coger aire desesperadamente.

De repente siento algo rodeando mi polla: la mano de Jake. Ha empezado a masturbarme dios sabe el porqué, pero se siente bien, muy bien.

~~Punto de vista de Jake~~

El que metiese mi pene en él me gustó, sí. Pero no es nada comparado con las vistas que tengo ahora de él: su mirada pidiéndome que le penetre, su torso pálido y sus piernas abiertas dejándome una vista perfecta. Dios, me volveré loco. Realmente, ya estoy loco.

-Jake…- dice Dirk –Jake. Métemela. Ya.

Eso me saca de mi ensimismamiento y se la meto de una vez, siento ser tan brusco, pero, joder, esto es demasiado para mí. Empiezo a moverme rápidamente. Se siente muy bien, aunque casi ni me doy cuenta porque ya estoy en modo "me importa una mierda lo que pase, estoy caliente y punto".

Miro a Dirk y se me ocurre hacer que se lo pase bien. Así que bajo mi mano hasta su pene y empiezo a masturbarlo fuertemente. Noto que Dirk se tensa, no sé si sorprendido o porque no le gusta el contacto, pero me da igual ya todo.

Me sigo moviendo rápido y bruscamente mientras que masturbo a Dirk. Siento el orgasmo al llegar y aumento la velocidad. Veo a Dirk abrir la boca intentando respirar y no me puedo resistir a unir nuestras bocas y en respuesta él me abraza el cuello y me rodea la cintura con las piernas. Después de unos minutos Dirk esconde su cara en mi cuello y al hacerlo oigo perfectamente todos y cada uno de los gemidos que salen de sus perfectos labios.

-Jake, para por dios. Jake ve… ve más despaci-aaaarrgghhh…- Dirk se tensa y noto como arquea la espalda mientras llega al orgasmo entre nosotros. Después de echarlo todo cae rendido en la cama. Solo aguanto un par de embestidas más dado que al llegar al orgasmo Dirk se había apretado mucho y el sentir el poco semen que se me había quedado pegado en la barriga gotear hasta lo que tenía él debajo de mí era demasiado erótico.

Llego al orgasmo dentro de él y caigo rendido a su lado.

-¿Q-qué tal?- le pregunto exhausto pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien- se pone de espaldas a mí.

-Hey, Dirk. ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupado mientras me pongo de lado y me apoyo en mi brazo.

-No. Nada. Solo quiero dormir- me contesta seco.

¿Pero qué le pasa? No lo sé, así que paso un brazo por su cintura y me duermo. Puede que Dirk esté un tanto borde, pero creo que soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

* * *

_Explicación de lo del juego, esta cosa tan sexosa == . /e5fec0145a9979eb51b522621ccd1bbd/tumblr_mh0566eJy t1ruo625o1_ _

_Poh dióh, que zeziz ezta Jake en esta imagen. Y, si no recuerdo mal, al verla fue cuando se me ocurrió el poner a Jake encima._

_Ea. Ahora ya me podeis enviar bragas (si quereis)_

_Sé que no me quedó muy bien la parte del polvo pero es que no tengo experiencia escribiendo estas cosas (ni ninguna otra 8'D)_

_Bueno, aquí me despido. Xauup._


	5. Sentimientos y más sentimientos

_Huoulap, aquí LucyHS pidiendo perdón por tardar un par de días en subir cap, pero es que estoy de finales y los globales de física me absorben, aunque se me de bien esa maldita materia. Y aquí viene un capitulillo con unos cuantos sentimientos y no me linchéis por la forma en la que actúa Dirk, solo es una idea que me dio un amigo, y si tú amigo mío has llegado hasta aquí he de decirte que... nada de lo que está escrito aquí lo escribí yo, y menos el sexo, mucho menos esos, todo fue la tía mala y sexy esa que maneja esta cuenta, repito, no he sido yo. Y ya os dejo con esto. *LucyHS usó teletransporte*_

* * *

Ok, hemos tenido sexo, pero sigo sin creer que esté enamorado de mí. Y, por favor, ¿qué se acaba de dar cuenta de que está enamorado de mí? Anda y que le follen. Y que nadie haga ningún comentario sobre eso.

Y ¿por qué yo, estando 3 años enamorado de él, no he podido pasar de ser su amigo y él, quien supuestamente se acaba de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí, ha dicho directamente todo lo que supuestamente sentía por mí y ha ganado? Es como si fuese algún tipo de dios de la esperanza _(*silba disimuladamente*)_

Como me jode, es como si hubiese perdido algún tipo de batalla espiritual o algo. Menuda mierda.

Giro en la cama para dejar de estar mirando a la pared y lo que veo me deja frío. Jake no está. Ni él, ni sus gafas, ni su ropa. Nada. Como si no hubiese pasado nunca por aquí. ¿Y si fue todo un sueño? No creo, mis sueños no son tan reales. ¿Qué? Soy un puto adolescente con las hormonas por los cielos, es lógico que mi cerebro se monte pelis porno con Jake.

Pero dejémonos de gilipolleces. Jake ha desaparecido. Oh. Santa. MIERDA.

Corro hacia la puerta de la habitación pero me paro al coger el pomo de la puerta. Estoy desnudo. Será mejor que me ponga algo. Así que me pongo los boxers, solo, miro la hora, las 5:00, perfecto, además madrugo, irónica y jodidamente perfecto. Salgo, ahora sí, muy cabreado de la habitación buscando a la victima de mi ira.

Recorro el pasillo con la mirada y… Bingo. La victima está en el salón haciendo los deberes. Oh, no sabe lo que se le viene encima.

-Oh. Hey Dirk. Veo que ya despertaste. Jajajajaja- Jake sonríe como un imbécil. Como un guapo y sexy imbécil.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Eh? Pues aquí, recogiendo mis cosas- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que recogiendo? ¿Es que acaso solo vino a echar un polvo? Me siento usado. Ahora ya sé como se sentirán las prostitutas después de un polvo con un viejo asqueroso.

-¿Cómo que recogiendo?- digo dejándose notar mi cabreo ante esa idea.

-Claro, tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela a-

-Oh. Conque te tienes que volver a casa. Vale. Como quieras. De ahora en adelante voy a poner un puto cartel en la puerta que traiga _"Strider Polvos. Polvos y revolcones gratis. Y después del polvo te puedes ir sin avisar porque no eres el puto que se va a quedar preocupado pensando en por qué cojones la otra persona se ha largado dejándote solo en la cama y sin avisar, y mucho menos sin despedirse. Y menos pensando qué cojones hizo mal ni qué cojones puede hacer para arreglar lo que hizo, dado que el polvo que echo la otra noche con la otra persona fue solo un calentón sin sentimientos del otro, quien no pensó que al hacer esto le estaba rompiendo el puto y jodido corazón al puto que estaba dejando en casa, solo"_.

-Dirk, tranquilízate. Yo sol- Jake intenta consolarme, pero va guapo.

-A la mierda todo Jake. Ayer follamos. Y ayer también me dijiste que sentías algo por mí, cosa que se puede ver a la legua que es mentira, dado que tenías pensado irte sin despedirte y dejarme aquí solo y jodido. ¿Qué? ¿Te dio un calentón y solo se te ocurrió aprovecharte de tu amigo quien se te había declarado unos días atrás?

Jake suspira y me abraza. A lo que yo reacciono retorciéndome e intentando separarnos.

-Déjame. Te odio. Me das puto asco. Vete ahora que estás a tiempo. Igual llegas para tirarte también a la zorra de Jane. Venga, ve y no te arrepientas. Total ¿qué puede pasar? ¿Qué le rompas el corazón a tu mejor amigo? Que más da, que le jodan. ¿No, Jake?- mientras digo todo esto noto como se me humedecen los ojos y noto como algo cálido y húmedo cae por mis mejillas. Antes de nada, no, no estoy llorando. Los Strider no lloran… ¿Qué cojones? Sí, estoy llorando. La persona a la que más quiero me acaba de usar como a una puta, es normal que esté triste y enfadado y que esté llorando.

-Sshhh… Todo está bien, yo no me voy a ninguna parte- me coloca la cabeza en su hombro mientras me acaricia el pelo.

-Mentira… Tú te ibas a ir. Yo sólo soy un puto polvo.

-No eres un polvo. Eres la persona a la que más quiero y querré de todo el universo. Y si no fueses tan precipitado y me hubieses dejado terminar sabrías que me iba a casa de mi abuela a coger algo de ropa porque no tengo pensado ir al instituto con la misma ropa que ayer, porque no creo que me vaya a valer tu ropa y, esto es lo más importante, mi abuela me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que no podría quedarme en casa hasta dentro de una semana- me coge la cara entre sus manos, me quita las lágrimas con los pulgares y me mira cálidamente a los ojos –¿Mejor?

-Sí…

-Muy bien- me da un pequeño beso en la nariz –Vuelvo en un rato, no me esperes despierto- me guiña un ojo y saca la langua con la broma. Me río un poco.

-Como quieras, pero no esperes que esté dormido para cuando llegues.

-Es tu decisión. Y me voy ya. Xaup- se separa lentamente de mí y se va de casa. Cuando oigo la puerta cerrarse salgo de mi empanada mental y me da un pinchazo en la parte baja de la espalda. Bueno, no es que me haya dado un pinchazo, es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que me duele. Maldito Jake. De ahora en adelante estaré yo siempre arriba, es un burro.

Me voy a duchar y estoy bajo el agua caliente un buen rato hasta que oigo la puerta.

-Volví~~- oigo la melodiosa voz de Jake desde la ducha. Cierro el grifo, me seco un poco, me pongo otros boxers y salgo a salidarle mientras me seco el pelo.

-Sup- Jake se queda un momento mirándome fijamente, me recuera a como me miró anoche antes de empezar a embestirme como un burro. Es muy erótico. Rezo por que no se note que la tengo dura.

-Eh… Eh… Me voy a duchar también- deja la maleta grande en la entrada y coge otra un poco más pequeña -¿Queda agua caliente?- sonríe de una forma nerviosa y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

-Claro- me aparto dejándole paso y entra al baño casi sin mirarme. Cierra la puerta nada más pasar y pensaría que hice algo mal de no ser por el suspiro que oí. Bueno, puede que eso no os de mucha información, pero yo sé que significaba ese suspiro. Yo llevo dos años soltando esos suspirillos, no de enamorado, sino, de cachondo.

Sí, ha sido muy directo y tal pero es lo que hay. Oigo como abre el grifo y no puedo evitar imaginarme cómo será el verle ahí metido totalmente desnudo y con el agua recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Dios, la tentación me puede, pero seré mejor que vaya a hacer algo para desayunar. Sí, esa es buena idea.

Después de un rato sale por fin Jake de la ducha totalmente vestido y lo admito, al no verlo con toalla o sin camiseta si quiera solté un mierda, internamente claro. Y como tardó tanto y la tentación me podía terminé haciendo un desayuno decente: leche (caliente), cereales (no pasados) y tostadas (hechas con pan porque no uso pan de molde) con mantequilla (no caducada).

-Hmmm… Que bien huele- dice Jake entrando y cogiendo una tostada.

-Gracias- miro hacia otro lado y empiezo a comer de mis cereales.

-Bueeenooo… ¿Qué tal?- me pregunta nervioso intentando romper el silencio incómodo que amenazaba con aparecer.

-Todo lo bien cuando te duele la espalda a rabiar cuando estás de pie- contesto sin pensar y al momento me arrepiento de ello.

-¿Te hice daño?- me mira triste.

-No, no es que me hicieses daño, es solo que… la… tienes ¿muy… grande?- digo lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza provocando que Jake se ponga rojo como un tomate.

-Yo… Emm… Están muy buenas estas tostadas- me dice riéndose nerviosamente.

-Gracias- ahora al que le toca que se le suban los colores a la cabeza es a mí. Joer, ya no sé de qué hablar.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, recogemos la mesa y cuando iba a guardar los cereales nuestras manos se rozaron como en las películas esas tan ñoñas de romances. Y también reaccionamos como en esas películas, nos pusimos rojos y miramos hacia lados contrarios.

Después ya nos fuimos tranquilamente al instituto y, no sé por qué, pero creo que hoy va a pasar algo jodidamente malo.

* * *

_Ea, lo sé, no me quedó bien, pero eh lo que hay cuando lo escribo así a lo rápido. Bueeenooo, os dejo con la intriga del siguiente cap (que yo también la tengo, todo sea dicho) y me largo._

_LucyHS se despide._


	6. Sentimientos y futuros problemas

_Siento haber vuelto a tardar u.u' pero es que quería disfrutar de que acabo de terminar los exámenes B-)_

_Y preparaos para un montón de ñoñerías._

* * *

Salimos del portal. Es temprano. Sobre las 7 de la mañana. No hay nadie en la calle.

Es mi oportunidad.

Me acerco un poco más a Dirk y junto disimuladamente nuestras manos.

-¿Jake?- oigo la voz de Dirk a un lado dado que, para disimular, me puse a silbar y a mirar para el lado contrario al que él estaba.

-¿Sí~?- le contesto con una sonrisa en la cara.

En respuesta levanta nuestras manos hasta la altura de mis ojos.

-¿No te gusta?- le miro triste y poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-No es eso, solo quería asegurarme de que lo habías hecho queriendo- baja nuestras manos y mira hacia el frente.

-Es imposible que lo haya hecho sin querer- al decirlo noto un pequeño apretón de aprobación de parte de Dirk. Soy la persona más feliz del mundo.

Giramos en una esquina, ya se veía el instituto. De repente siento como Dirk se separa bruscamente desuniendo nuestras manos.

-¿Dirk?- le pregunto preocupado. Él está parado y mirando al suelo.

-Puede que hayamos tenido sexo anoche y todo lo que quieras, pero no quiero dejar que el resto del planeta se entere de que estamos juntos. ¿Vale?- me mira dejando ver sus ojos preocupados.

-Vaaaleee. Si tú lo dices está bien. Aunque yo quería proclamarlo por todo el universo. Jajaja- me río un momento causando que Dirk ponga una póker-face.

Vamos a la entrada del instituto: Cerrada.

-Mierda. ¿Y ahora a quedarse aquí esperando?- oigo mascullar a Dirk.

Se me enciende una bombilla.

-Dirk. ¿Nos colamos en el instituto?- le pregunto macabra y misteriosamente.

-¿Qué?- me mira confuso y frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada, solo sígueme- le cojo de la muñeca y le llevo a la parte de atrás del instituto. Aparto algunas ramas de los matorrales que hay en la otra parte de la valla y que salen a la parte de afuera tapando un hueco en la verja. Me cuelo por el hueco, aparto algunas ramas y le tiendo la mano a Dirk para que pase –Vamos, pasa.

Dirk coge mi mano y con un leve tirón le ayudo a pasar por el hueco y él da un traspié y cae encima de mí.

-Augh… Eres muy burro Jake… ¿Jake?- Dirk me mira desde arriba con sus gafas un poco caídas que me dejan ver sus ojos naranjas.

Estoy paralizado. Por sus preciosos ojos, la cercanía de nuestras caras, su suave y cálido aliento y por lo pegados que estamos. Y sí. Me refiero que tiene una pierna apretando fuertemente mi entrepierna. En estos casos solo se puede hacer una cosa: por favor que no me emplame, por favor que no me empalme.

-¿Jake?- Dirk me vuelve a mirar preocupado y gira un poco la cabeza. Tiene los labios entreabiertos. Dios, que sexy. A la mierda todo. No me aguanto más.

Le pongo una mano en la nuca y le atraigo bruscamente hasta que nos estamos besando. Vale, creo que Dirk tiene razón y soy un poco burro. Pero creo que eso le importa poco ahora porque me ha pasado las manos por detrás de la cabeza agarrándome del pelo y aceptando gustosamente mi beso.

Después de unos momentos que me parecieron a la vez eternos y escasos nos separamos y nos ponemos rojos como tomates. Dirk se sienta a mi lado y se quita algunas hojas del pelo mientras mira al suelo avergonzado.

Y yo me quedo ahí tirado en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Y cómo conociste ese hueco en la valla?- oigo como me pregunta Dirk intentando evitar quedarse en silencio mucho rato.

-El autobús que va de mi casa al instituto siempre llega justo de tiempo y para justo un par de metros más allá del agujero y un día vi a un gato salir de ahí me puse a cucar y, voilá, ya no llegué nunca más tarde.

-Am…

Silencio.

Noto como Dirk me quita unas hojas del pelo con dulzura. Sonrío y le miro cálidamente. Es precioso. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan él se paraliza y se levanta rojo como un tomate.

Me levanto también, cojo mi mochila y miro mi reloj: 7:50. Falta todavía un rato para que toque pero mejor que nos pille un poco más cerca del edificio.

-Hey. ¿Qué tal si vamos a sentarnos a los bancos de detrás?- le señalo los bancos que instalaron en la parte de atrás en compensación con que no podamos estar dentro del recinto durante el recreo.

-Vale.

Caminamos lentamente hasta los bancos, me siento y Dirk se sienta un poco más allá, no en el otro extremo, pero sí bastante lejos. Le miro con los mofletes inflados, me pego a él y le abrazo por la cintura mientras apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿¡Jake!? ¿¡Qué haces!?- Dirk se sonroja e intenta apartarme, como siempre, es un intento en vano.

-Somos pareja, ¿y no se supone que las parejas se sientan juntas y acarameladitas?- le respondo acariciando su cuello con mi nariz mientras suelto un sonido como el ronroneo de un gato.

-Sí, pero… Joder. Y yo nunca dije que fuésemos pareja.

Le suelto bruscamente. ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? ¿Cómo que no somos pareja?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo que no somos pareja? Claro que somos pareja. Los dos sentimos cosas el uno por el otro. Y ayer hicimos "eso"- remarco las comillas del eso con mis manos.

-Ya sé que follamos. Tengo unos pinchazos en el trasero que no paran de recordármelo. Y yo sigo creyendo que por lo que tuvimos sexo anoche fue por un calentón tuyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un calentón? Si hubiese sido un calentón me hubiese ido al baño, no me habría puesto a besar a mi mejor amigo, y esto es lo más importante, POR EL QUE SIENTO ALGO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY ESPECIAL. ¿ENTIENDES?- al ponerme a gritar ya cerré los ojos de la frustración y para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿J-Jake? ¿Estás… llorando?- me pone una mano en el hombro y noto como se acerca un poco a mí.

-Sí, estoy llorando. Es lo que la gente suele hacer cuando la persona a la que amas te dice que sigue sin creerse tus sentimientos hacia él por muy grandes y profundos que sean- noto como una lágrima pasa por mi mejilla.

-Jake… Yo… Lo siento- Dirk me pasa una mano por la cara para limpiarme las lágrimas y me da un leve beso en los labios –Te prometo que nunca más dudaré de tus sentimientos, pero es que se me hace raro y tengo miedo de que me dejes y me rompas el corazón- Dirk me mira con ojos tristes mientras me acaricia la mejilla.

-_*Sinf*_ Vale. No pasa nada. Pero de ahora en adelante somos oficialmente pareja quieras o no- le digo señalándole con el dedo.

-Claro- Dirk sonríe y pega nuestras frentes. Es un gesto muy cálido y lleno de sentimientos. Nos quedamos quietos un rato mirándonos a los ojos hasta que oímos algo que nos saca del trance: el timbre del instituto. Mierda. ¿Tan pronto? Miro el reloj: 8:25. Mierda, esta mierda cada vez toca antes. Que se entere. Entramos a y media. A. Y. MEDIA. No a y veinticinco. Dirk y yo corremos hasta clase. Llegamos justos. Nos sentamos y esperamos con ansias el recreo, como el resto de estudiantes.

Toca el timbre del recreo y todos salen corriendo de clase (Dirk y yo incluidos). Nos vamos lentamente hacia el patio y hacemos amago de ir hacia los bancos otra vez pero hay un pequeño obstáculo en nuestro camino.

-Jake…- Jane me mira un tanto nerviosa -¿Puedo hablar contigo… a solas?- al decir el "a solas" miró de reojo a Dirk. Creo que sospecha que es su rival.

Miro a Dirk de reojo yo también como buscando su aprobación. ¿Qué? No quiero que mi novio se enfade conmigo ahora. Novio… Que bien suena.

Dirk me hace un pequeño gesto de asentimiento y yo hago lo mismo con Jane. Ella me mira contenta y me lleva del brazo hasta un árbol cercano. Miro hacia Dirk y veo que Roxy se está asegurando de que no nos siga. Creo que… está muy cerca de él. Y también creo que… ¿me está dando un ataque de celos? Wow, es muy… raro.

-Jake… Yo… Quería pedirte que saliésemos juntos. No como novios. Solo como amigos. ¿Puedes?- Jane me saca de mis pensamientos. ¿Quedar? No sé. Si es como amigos no creo que pase nada. Pero ahora, precisamente ahora, no creo que esté bien. Creo que debería de quedarme con Dirk. Pero, no se lo puedo decir así. Pero tampoco quiero mentirle. Mierda, menudo dilema. Miro por encima de mi hombro y veo a Roxy MUY cerca de Dirk. De MI Dirk.

-No creo que pueda, pero llámame ¿vale? Es que mi abuela quiere que la ayude con sus plantas y no sé si terminaré pronto o no- pongo una sonrisa falsa, que Jane se traga, mientras me rasco la cabeza.

-Vale- sonríe. Creo que la he contentado. Bueno, ahora a proteger lo que es mío.

-¡EH! ¡Dirk! Ya está, vámonos ya a comer que me estoy muriendo- paso a su lado y, literalmente, le arrastro del brazo mientras Roxy y yo nos intercambiamos unas miradas de odio.

-Eh, Jake. Ya está. No están. Aquí no nos ve nadie. Así que deja de tirarme del brazo joder.

Paro, me doy la vuelta, pego a Dirk contra la pared y le doy uno de los besos más pasionales de mi vida.

-Ñnygghhhh… Jake…- Dirk no para de hacer unos soniditos extraños que hacen que me den ganas de ponerle a cuatro patas y tirármelo de la forma más bruta y animal. Pero no va a pasar. No. No. No… no… Pero es que quierooooo :( -Jake, para, por… dios.

-No- le cojo una pierna y la pongo a la altura de mi cintura para que nuestras erecciones se rocen.

-El recreo terminará dentro de nada, aunque empecemos ahora mismo no nos da tiempo a terminar ni de Blas.

-Hmmm… Vale, pero hoy no te libras- me separo lentamente pero sin alejarme más de unos centímetros de él –Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-¿No decías que tenías hambre?

-Sí, pero no de comida. O al menos no de lo que es considerado un alimento ¿comprendes?- muevo mis cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo pícaramente mientras sonrío.

-Dios… En serio, ¿cómo no quieres que piense que solo soy un polvo si no paras de pedirlo?- Dirk pone los ojos en blanco mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

-Lo siento- me acerco a Dirk y le abrazo cariñosamente –Solo es que eres demasiado erótico como para resistirme- apoyo mi cara en su hombro y noto como pone una media sonrisa en su perfecta y pálida cara.

-Vale, vale. Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Ahora…- mira el reloj –A clase- suena el tímbre. Maldito control que tiene del tiempo.

Nos vamos a clase, las horas pasan y cuando toca el último timbre todos salen más rápido de lo normal. Ah, cierto, era viernes.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado ;-)_

_Bueno, sigo con los malditos problemas de responder a los comentarios de los guests y me toca mucho el órgano reproductor femenino._

_Respuesta al guest sakura-chan21:_

_Sep, cuando termine este fic tengo pensado hacer de algunas parejas más. Realmente, mi primera idea de fic era de un GamTav, pero esta idea tomó mejor forma._

_CofCofTambién estoy trabajando en algunos intentos de fics de DaveJohn ;-)CofCof_


	7. Sentimientos y, obviamente, sexo

_Huoulaaaaaaaaaapppppp, soy LucyHS informando de que Fernando Alonso sigue en el segundo puesto de la clasificación mundial. Ah, ¿que yo no hablo de eso? Hostia, es verdad. Jajajajajajajajaja, vaya fallo, o puede que no ê-ê. Nah, era coña. Preparaos para el lemmon, otra vez. Realmente este cap podría contar como relleno porque es solo lemmon, casi, y no se me ocurría que más poner de trama seria sin porno. Así que le dejo a Jake en el próximo cap las cosas serias que si no este se me haría un poco largo._

_PD: Se me apetecen unos espaguetis (?)_

* * *

Volvemos lentamente a casa. Jake intentó cogerme la mano unas cuantas veces pero, vamos, ¿con tanta gente en la calle? Que ni se le ocurra. Además sigo medio enfadado porque aceptó la idea de quedar con esa zorra. No quiero sonar posesivo, pero, vamos… ¿en serio se cree que puede quedar con esa zorra sin que arda Troya? Já, va guapo.

En silencio, llegamos a casa.

–¿Qué quieres para comer?

–¿Eh?– Jake me mira sorprendido de que haya abierto la boca. Joder, vale que no me guste hablar, pero eso no quiere decir que no hable.

–Que qué quieres para comer.

–Ah, ¿tienes espaguetis?

–Eso creo– voy a la cocina abro un par de armarios y, voilá, espaguetis –Aquí están.

–Muy bien, te haré los mejores espaguetis del mundo– coge el paquete, se lo lleva al corazón y me sonríe cálidamente. Dios… Es… Perfecto. No quiero que su sonrisa se vaya nunca.

–¿Te ayudo en algo?– me pongo un poco nervioso al no hacer nada y ver como él lo hace todo.

–Puedes ir poniendo la mesa y pásame el tomate anda– saco los platos, cojo el tomate y se lo pongo en la mano. _(Nota: Con tomate se refiere a la salsa de tomate. Por si acaso en otros sitios no se dice así o no lo pilláis porque soy muy mala explicándome)_

–Gracias– Jake termina de hacerlo todo y ya está todo colocado cuando –¿Qué tienes para beber? No me lo digas. ¿Jumo de naranja?– hago un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y Jake se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

–Creo que tengo Coca-Cola, ¿quieres que vaya a mirar?– le pregunto inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Por favor.

Voy a la despensa, cojo esa maldita bebida burbujeante del diablo y la poso en la mesa. Me pongo a abrirla cuando la mitad de la botella sale a presión y me empapa toda la cara y gran parte de la camiseta.

–Pff… Dirk, ¿estás bien?– Jake casi no puede contenerse la risa, maldito cabrón.

–Sí– respondo secamente –Me voy a duchar, guárdame algo.

–Vale– Jake me mira triste.

Voy a la puerta pero una mano me detiene.

–¿Qué?– le respondo borde mientras me giro a encararlo.

No obtengo respuesta, bueno, al menos no una verbal. La respuesta de Jake fue empezar a lamerme el cuello. Dios, ¿pero este qué quiere? ¿En serio se cree que ya voy a estar en condiciones de echar otro polvo?

–Mmm… Un Dirk con sabor a Coca-Cola… Mi sabor preferido– al oírle decir eso me puse rojo como un tomate. Joder, uno no puede ir diciendo esas cosas. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

–Jake, quita. Me tengo que duchar– intento apartarle pero, como siempre, es en vano. Ya no sé para qué me resisto.

–Hmmm… Un poco más andaa– Jake sigue lamiéndome el cuello como si le fuese la vida en ello.

–Que no– le empujo y por primera vez consigo que se aparte –Me voy a duchar. Guárdame algo. Dicho esto salgo disparado al baño y me empiezo a duchar. Ya bajo el agua me doy cuenta de que estoy un tanto duro. Mierda. Puto Jake.

Me aguanto las ganas de ir a exigirle que se encargue del problema que me acaba de crear y me termino de duchar. Me seco y cuando me voy a vestir me doy cuenta de que no traje ropa de recambio. Mierda. Ahora a pasearme en toalla por la casa. No es que me moleste. Pero me preocupa el autocontrol que tiene Jake, y por autocontrol me refiero al NULO autocontrol que tiene. Al menos en temas relacionados con el sexo.

Salgo del baño, con toalla, y cuando giro para ir a mi habitación oigo la voz de Jake hablando con Jane:

–No sé, mi abuela puede tardar mucho. Creo que quiere trasplantar unas calabazas, y son muy grandes… ¿Qué? No, que va. Jajaja… ¿Em? ¿El cine? No sé. No creo que haya alguna película de aventuras buena, creo que todas las que hay son unas películas romanticonas…– Vale, Jake está hablando con esa zorra para quedar. Ok. Perfecto. Me aguanto mis celos y se me ocurre una forma perfecta de hacer que Jake se olvide por un rato de esa zorrita. Lanzo la toalla al sofá y me preparo para hacer que Jake caiga a mis pies.

Apoyo mi espalda en el marco de la puerta, pongo el pie de la pierna contraria a donde está Jake a la altura de mi rodilla resaltando mi polla desnuda, cruzo los brazos, pongo una sonrisa malvada y digo:

–Jakeee.

–¿Eh?– Jake empieza a girar –No, no. No tengo nada en cont- OH DIOS MIO– en este preciso instante Jake acaba de girar completamente y está con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en, bueno, en mi polla.

–Jake– repito –Si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación.

–Jane, te dejo. Me llama mi abuela– Jake cuelga el teléfono y lo lanza a su espalda. Se nota perfectamente que le gusta lo que ve, sino no tendría ese bulto ahí abajo.

Me dirijo lentamente a mi habitación parándome en la puerta para mirar como Jake casi sale corriendo de la cocina. Entro y espero a que llegue.

Me muerdo un labio aguantándome una sonrisa de satisfacción. Es demasiado el hacer que Jake reaccione así solo por mí. Dios… Es perfecto.

–Dirk, tientas mucho a la suerte– Jake cierra la puerta a su espalda y me abraza por la cintura pegando su erección a mi trasero.

–¿Yo? Que va– giro levemente la cabeza para verle la cara: tiene los ojos entrecerrados y una cara muy seria. Joder… da miedo.

–Claro…– apoya su cara en mi hombro mirando hacia abajo y noto como sus manos empiezan a masturbarme.

–Arrgghh… Jake…– me retuerzo entre sus brazos al sentir como se me empieza a poner dura.

–¿Esto a qué te recuerda, Diiirkkkk~?– susurra Jake en mi oreja antes de empezar a mordisquearla.

–Jake… Mierda… N-no… Arrrgghhh…– empiezo a respirar fuerte a causa de las aparentes manos expertas de Jake. Me pararía a pensar en qué pensaba mientras "entrenaba" pero como que mientras te están haciendo una paja y mordiéndote la oreja es un tanto jodido.

Ya sin casi darme cuenta de lo que hago separo más las piernas, abro la boca intentando respirar y me agarro fuertemente a la cabeza de Jake que sigue apoyada en mi hombro mirando fijamente lo que hace con mi polla.

–¿Hmm…? ¿Ya estás tan caliente Dirk? Muy bien, ha costado más de lo que creía– ¿Pero qué coj–?

Me giro intentando ver a Jake y pensar con claridad pero me empuja a la cama y caigo bocabajo. Intento acomodarme un poco pero me quedo quieto al oír como Jake lanza su ropa con violencia a cualquier parte.

–¿J-Jake…?– giro mi cabeza levemente para intentar verle pero no está. ¿Qué cojones?

Apoyo un brazo en la cama y empiezo a hacer el amago de levantarme cuando noto algo caliente pasar por mi "entrada". Intento aguantarme un gemido mientras que mi espalda se arquea automáticamente.

–Arg… Jake… ¿Qué haces?– le pregunto girando un poco la cabeza y apretando las sábanas entre las manos por culpa de esa maldita lengua que no tiene pensado separarse de mi trasero.

–Si no te dilato te dolerá, ¿no?– veo como Jake levanta un poco la cabeza dejándome ver sus ojos. Sus preciosos y verdes ojos. Asiento la cabeza como respuesta –Pues eso, simplemente estoy haciendo que no te duela. O… ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga sin dilatarte antes?– una sonrisa malvada hace aparición en su cara mientras vuelve a mover las cejas de arriba abajo. Mierda. Es demasiado.

Niego con la cabeza y el vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Ya me doy por vencido en lo de intentar verle la cara y apoyo mi cabeza contra las frescas sábanas.

Sin darme cuenta Jake me ha elevado el trasero y parezco un jodido tobogán. Y, por sorpresa, Jake me mete un dedo por el trasero causando que suelte algo que sería un gemido si no tuviese la cara enterrada entre las sábanas.

–¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?– oigo como Jake vuelve a hablar. Dios… Cambia tanto cuando está cachondo a cuando está normal. Es como si fuese otra persona diferente. Pero no voy a decir que no me guste. Realmente, me encanta.

–S-Argghh… Sí… Pero…– un movimiento de Jake dentro de mí hace que se me corte la voz y termine gimiendo como un loco en la cama. Maldito, ha encontrado mi "punto débil".

–¿Peroo…?– Jake se pone encima de mí y me susurra a la oreja.

–Pero…– cojo algo de aire. Dios, el estar cachondo hace que me cueste respirar –Pero… Métemela de una puta vez joder– Noto como Jake se queda quieto y sorprendido encima de mí.

–¿Seguro?– me lo dice con… ¿miedo? Joder, tiene miedo de hacerme daño. Creo que eso es… ¿tierno? Joder, me siento como una de esas putas colegialas de esas series que tanto me gustan.

–Sí– Jake suspira.

–Como quieras– se levanta y se pone entre mis piernas –Repito. ¿Estás seguro?

–Que sí joder. Solo métemela ya– otro suspiro. Jake coloca su polla en mi entrada y de un golpe seco la mete entera y hace que dé el mayor grito de mi vida, parcialmente tapado por las sábanas para suerte de los vecinos.

–¿E-estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?– Jake se queda quieto y hace que gire la cabeza. Al no poder verme los ojos por las gafas me las quita y las deja en un estante que está justo encima de la cama –¿D-Dirk?– Jake me coge la cara con una mano para ver mejor mis ojos. Sí, están un poco húmedos, pero es solo eso. ¿Vale?

–Sí, estoy bien. Solo que… me ha sorprendido un poco… jaja…– sonrío nerviosamente intentando que Jake se tranquilice, misión fallida. Me conoce demasiado bien.

–Voy a salir, nos vamos a vestir y haremos como que no ha pasado nada– Jake empieza a salir de mí pero le sujeto por un hombro.

–No…

–Sí. Mierda Dirk, te he hecho daño y yo-

–Calla. No me hiciste daño, solo me sorprendí ¿vale?

–No. Y ahora suéltame– Jake intenta soltarse de mí pero yo me giro y me siento encima de él.

–Que no. ¿Y en serio te crees que con lo cachondo que estoy voy a sentir siquiera el dolor? Me podrías meter una puta estaca llena de clavos oxidados y técnicamente ni lo notaría. Así que ahora voy a empezar a moverme y tú no vas a intentar salir. ¿Ok?– miro a Jake seriamente y este asiente con la cabeza.

Comienzo a moverme. Siseo un poco. Sí, duele, pero no es nada comparado con lo que pasa cuand- Oh Mierdasdjfuahbuidfhaogdfyuahgdfiuh.

Jake me ha cogido por la cintura y me ha vuelto a empalar dando una estocada directa a mi "punto débil". Oh santa madre, eso estuvo genial.

Me abrazo a Jake con piernas y brazos mientras él sigue moviendo su cadera dando en ese punto una y otra vez.

Empiezo a jadear y oigo como Jake… ¿gruñe? Oh dios, cuando está cachondo sí que se pone como un maldito animal.

Jake me tira en la cama haciendo que mi cadera quede elevada para... Yo qué sé. Solo sé que desde esa posición le da con más fuerza "ahí".

Se pone encima de mí y se apoya en la cama con una mano mientras con la otra empieza a masturbarme. Maldit-asdfhuaidhfiauhfdhasgu. Con tantas jodidas descargas de placer se me hace imposible hasta pensar.

Noto el orgasmo inminente y como acto reflejo me junto más con Jake haciendo que estemos completamente pegados, contando con su mano que agarra fuertemente mi polla.

–Arrggggghhhhh… Jake… Me… Me corr-Arrggghhhh– no puedo terminar la frase porque me vengo en la mano de Jake y entre nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados. Me veo sin fuerzas así que me suelto de Jake cayendo a la cama. Él da un par de estocadas más y se corre dentro de mí. Dios… Es una sensación… no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Jake sale de mí y se cae bocabajo a mi lado.

–¿Te hice daño?– Dios, parece que está obsesionado con eso. Pero es muy… ¿Mono? Joder, nunca pensé que pensaría este tipo de cosas. Así que simplemente le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla.

–No. Es imposible que me hagas daño– le vuelvo a sonreír y me acurruco a su lado como un puto gato.

–¿Dirk?

–Déjame dormir un poco, por favor– cierro lentamente los ojos apoyado en su pecho.

–Claro– noto como sonríe y me da un beso en la frente –Dulces sueños– lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme es que Jake nos tapa a los don con las sábanas. Hoy el día ha sido redondo.

* * *

_Huoulaaaappp, aquí LucyHS despidiéndose (?) Ok, creo que tengo que empezar a no escribir estas gilipolleces por la mañana, no rijo bien._

_Y... bueno... Me podéis mandar las bragas mojadas a la dirección que aparecerá en pantalla dentro de nada para que os las limpie para el siguiente lemmon. Aso sí, con el euro que cuesta e.e_

_Y me despido. Ya sabéis, dejad reviews que me motivan lo inmotivable (?)_


	8. Errores, sonrisas y un poco de casi sexo

_Esta vez tengo excusa para la tardanza, y es que en la zona marcada en el texto se me fue un poco la cabeza (por ponerme a escribir por la noche y con dolor de cabeza) y me puse a escribir como se conocieron cuando eran pequeños CUANDO SE CONOCIERON EN EL INSTITUTO A LOS CATORCE. Ole mis ovarios._

_PD: Hola 8D_

_PD2: No sé si puse bien las formas de escribir de Jake y Jane, es que la parte de los alfas no es que me fijase mucho en lo que decían... ni en nada x'9_

_PD3: Ya sé que dije que no sexo en este cap... Pero... no sabía que más poner, el cap me lo pedía y eso no cuenta como sexo e.e_

* * *

Le acaricio a Dirk el pelo cariñosamente. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Es muy tierno.

Creo que hoy me he pasado un poco pero… Joder. Es tan… *suspiro interno*.

Alargo la mano a donde quedaron colgados mis pantalones y cojo mi móvil. … Creo que me pasé un poco. Pero es que es demasiado… arrfff… :'( **(yo también lo pienso)**

Me quedo mirando la pantalla de bloqueo. Es una foto en la que salimos Dirk y yo, él me pasa el brazo por los hombros y saca la foto. Creo que estábamos en el parque de la colina que está a las afueras del pueblo. Había un puesto de helados muy bueno. Me pregunto si seguirá abierto. **(Y aquí es donde había metido el fallo garrafal(¿) )**

Recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Jane. Decía que si podíamos ir al cine, solo como amigos, claro.

No quiero dejarla de lado solo porque se me haya declarado. Hasta ahora éramos muy buenos amigos. Pero no creo que a Dirk le guste que quede con ella aunque sea solo como amigos. Es más importante que cualquier otra persona, Jane incluida.

Wow, yo… realmente estoy enamorado de Dirk. Se siente muy bien esto del amor. Ja…

Pongo una media sonrisa de forma inconsciente mientras le sigo acariciando el pelo a Dirk. Ese precioso, rubio, brillante y cuidado pelo. Es perfecto.

Un momento. Creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la mayor gilipollez del mundo, pero puede funcionar.

Desbloqueo el móvil y abro el Berrybother.

golgothasTerror [GT] began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

GT: ¡Jane!

GT: Creo que ya sé que podríamos hacer esta tarde.

GT: Todos juntos.

GG: ¿Eh?

GG: Vale. Dispara. Hoo hoo hoo.

GT: Podemos ir al cine.

GG: Eso ya lo dije yo :/

GT: No no no.

GT: Yo me refiero a ir TODOS al cine.

GG: ¿Todos? ¿Qué todos, J?

GT: Pues a todos. Los cuatro :B

GG: ¿Qué cuatro?

GT: Dios jane. ¿Te acabas de despertar?

GT: Está claro que me refiero a dirk, roxy, tú y yo.

GG: Yo… Em… No sé si Roxy y Dirk querrán venir.

GT: Dirk vendrá, aunque seguramente pondrá alguna pega jajaja.

GG: Voy a preguntarle a Roxy.

GG: Vale. Ella también viene.

GG: ¿Dónde quedamos?

GT: ¿En la puerta del cine?

GG: Vale.

GG: Nos vemos :B

GT: Bye :B

golgothasTerror [GT] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG]

Bien… Ahora solo me queda prepararme moralmente para afrontar el cabreo de Dirk. Creo que hoy lo pagaré. Menos mal que no soy el de abajo. Ba Dumm- Ok no.

Un momento… ¿Y si me hace ser el de abajo como castigo? Noooooooooooo.

Estoy jodido, nunca mejor dicho. Ok, tengo que dejar de hacer bromas con estas cosas.

Dirk se mueve un poco y me pongo tenso al momento. Se empieza a desperezar y al mirar hacia abajo veo un pequeño bulto casi inapreciable.

Oh, vamos. ¿En serio me ha puesto la idea de ser el de abajo? No. No. Y rotundamente no. No quiero ser el de abajo y no lo seré :c

-Hola- Dirk termina de desperezarse y se tumba encima de mí. Parece un gatito. Que mono.

-Hola. ¿Dormiste bien?- le acaricio la mejilla con la mano que no está detrás de mi cabeza. Se ha despertado muy sonriente. Realmente me duele tener que quitarle esa bella y perfecta sonrisa. Más porque es casi imposible ver a Dirk Strider tan sonriente.

-Sí. Creo que es por la _almohada_. Para mí que me la voy a tener que quedar- hace un pequeño movimiento con las cejas y sonríe pícaramente.

-¿Hmm…? Pues creo que te va a costar mucho. Mantener una _almohada_ como esta cuesta mucho. Y las cosas más importantes que necesita a que no sabes qué son- le acerco lentamente su cara a la mía. No puedo parar de mirar sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Sexo y sexo?

-Error. Amor, mimos y, sí, un poco de sexo. Pero no tanto como lo otro. ¿Crees que podrás mantener a esta _almohada_ tan exigente?- solo unos milímetros más.

-Claro, sobre todo en lo tercero- sonríe de medio lado y nos unimos en un beso húmedo pero lleno de sentimientos –E-Eh… No tan rápido. ¿En serio te crees que voy a poder dejarte entrar tan pronto?

-¿Em? Jo. Dirk, tú sí que eres el que no para de pensar en sexo. Yo solo quería mimos- hincho los mofletes y frunzo el entrecejo de forma infantil. Lo que hace que a Dirk se le escape una leve risilla.

-Vale vale, lo siento. Mi cul- suelto un leve quejido y me pongo tenso al sentir el contacto de una pierna de Dirk que me ha rozado en esa zona que estaba medio despierta por culpa de pensar esas cosas tan malas –Wow. ¿Conque soy yo el que solo piensa en sexo, eh?- oigo la voy de Dirk un tanto más baja porque tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y mirando hacia lo que se esconde bajo las sábanas.

-No es eso… es solo que… Bueno… Eres muy mono cuando duermes- miro a otro lado y me sonrojo. Eso no es mentira, es cierto, solo que no es la razón por la que hay actividad ahí abajo.

-¿Hhmmm? Bueno, habrá que hacer algo- Dirk coge las mantas, se tapa entero y va bajando hacia _"ahí"._

-¿Qué? Oh no. Tú no vas ahí abajo- me incorporo haciendo que Dirk se semi incorpore también con su cara pegada a mi pecho.

-¿En serio tienes pensado ir con ese arma a punto de disparar por ahí, vaquero?

-¡No está a punto de disparar!- casi chillo –Y aquí si alguien va a hacer algo soy yo.

-¿Qué?- Dirk me mira un momento intentando analizar lo que acabo de decir pero no le doy tiempo y le tumbo en la cama donde antes estuve yo –¿Jake? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

No le respondo. Simplemente cojo aire y meto la cabeza de su miembro en mi boca.

-Arg… Jake no…- Dirk se retuerce un poco debajo de mí, así que le sujeto la cadera con una mano para por si acaso y empiezo a metérmelo en la boca lentamente. Se siente un poco raro, y tampoco es que sepa muy bien… Pero si le gusta supongo no me importa el sabor.

Llego al final y empiezo a mover mi cabeza lentamente de arriba abajo.

-Arg… Jake… Ten cuidado con los dientes.

-_O ienro_- "Lo siento". Al decir esto Dirk se puso rojo como un tomate y chilló:

-¡NO LO DIGAS CON LA BOCA LLENA IMBÉCIL!- saco su miembro de mi boca y lo masajeo un poco.

-Lo siento. Pero no grites tan alto que los vecinos nos van a oír- le doy una media sonrisa antes de empezar a lamer la punta como si fuese un helado. Como reacción a lo que dije antes Dirk se puso más rojo aún, y yo que creía que no se podía poner más rojo, y miró a un lado enfurruñado.

Después de un ratillo volví a meter su pene en mi boca y directamente empecé a mover la cabeza muy rápido, causando que a los pocos minutos Dirk me agarrase del pelo tenso.

-Jake… más despacio… Si sigues me voy a… me voy a… Mierdaaaagggghhhhh…- como acto reflejo Dirk levantó la cadera haciendo que me entrase todo de una vez y se terminó viniendo dentro de mi boca.

Después de llegar al orgasmo Dirk calló a la cama rendido, creo que no puede soportar dos orgasmos en un día :S Esto va en contra de mis planes… Oh mierda, lo he pensado en alto.

La "semilla" de Dirk, por llamarlo de alguna forma, tiene un sabor extraño y… Hey, que yo sepa una persona no se puede correr tanto de una vez. Maldito Strider.

-J-Jake… ¿te pasa algo?- antes de que Dirk termine la frase cojo aire por la nariz y me lo trago todo de una vez haciendo que suene un gran "GLUP" y que Dirk se vuelva a poner rojo –T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tú… ¡TE LO HAS TRAGADO!- grita con los ojos como platos, sentado en la cama con la espalda pegada a la cabecera y señalándome con un brazo tembloroso por la vergüenza.

-Claro, era tanto que no podía tirarlo así como así- al decir esto Dirk se vuelve a poner rojo, dios, creo que ya ha batido el record de ponerse colorado de toooooooooooooooooodo el universo.

-Imbécil…- oigo como Dirk me maldice por lo bajo. Sonrío y gateo hasta quedar casi pegado a su cara.

-Esas cosas no se dicen, y menos a la persona con la que estás saliendo- le doy un pequeño beso en los labios y me salgo de la cama para empezar a vestirme.

-Hey, ¿qué haces?- me pregunta Dirk desde el borde de la cama.

-Oh sí- casi se me olvidaba que no le había dicho que habíamos quedado con Jane y Roxy para ir al cine con ellas, como amigos claro –Pueeess… Es que… He quedado con Jane y Roxy para que vayamos al cine hoy por la tarde- cierro los ojos y me encojo esperando la reacción de Dirk.

-¿QUÉ? Osease, que hoy mismo me dijiste que éramos oficialmente pareja y también hoy quedas con la zorrita y su amiga. Vamos, no jodas Ja- le corto poniendo una mano encima de sus finos y rosados labios.

-Con quedamos me refería a los cuatro, tú también. Sé que ella lo que quería con la cita era intentar tener una oportunidad conmigo pero yo tengo una relación contigo. Y tampoco quería dejarla de lado porque es muy buena amiga mía. Así que transformé esa cita de dos en una de cuatro. ¿Todavía me quieres matar?

-No… Pero deberías habérmelo dicho al menos- mira a un lado un tanto decepcionado.

-Quedamos en ello cuando tú estabas dormido y como te despertaste tan sonriente no quería que se te quitase la sonrisa.

-Ni que fuese difícil hacerme sonreír- le miro con escepticismo y pongo los ojos en blanco -¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando si queremos llegar antes de los créditos finales.

-Vale, pero hagamos un trato: En esta relación el ÚNICO que usa el sarcasmo y la ironía soy yo ¿ok?- me dice serio y señalándome con un dedo mientras se coloca la ropa interior.

-Oooookkkk- me termino de colocar la camisa, cojo mi móvil y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- me giro sorprendido.

-Al pasillo a esperarte.

Silencio…

Y se me enciende la bombilla.

¿Que qué dice? Que soy gilipollas, básicamente.

Me acerco a Dirk por la espalda y le abrazo.

-Lo admito, soy un poco corto- susurro en su cuello.

-¿Solo un poco?- sonríe con sorna –Creo que si vas a un concurso de cortos no te dejan participar por profesional **(¿A cuanta gente le habré dicho yo eso? Pero no con corto, precisamente)**

-Vale. Soy muy corto. Tampoco te tienes que ensañar conmigo- hincho los mofletes como un niño pequeño y le abrazo muy fuerte.

-Vale, vale. Ya no me ensañaré más contigo. Pero déjame vestirme y, lo más importante, respirar…

-Uy- le suelto de golpe –Lo siento.

-No pasa nada- se gira y me sonríe un poco.

Dirk se termina de vestir y salimos por la puerta. Vamos todo el camino muy juntos pero no cogidos de la mano, porque Dirk no me deja, obviamente.

Llegamos al cine y Roxy y Jane ya están en la entrada. Todavía no nos vieron, así que levanto el brazo para saludarlas y grito, porque estamos todavía un poco lejos:

-¡Eeeeeyyyyyy! ¡Ya llegamos!

* * *

Bueeeeeenooooooooo... No me linchen plz

Ya sé que no me quedó muy bien pero... eh lo que hay. Y el final me quedó algo raro, aunque no fue forzado :S

Y me pondré ahora mismo con el cap de Dirk, I promise.

Y recuerden, los reviews me hacen más fuerte y creativa. Mirándolo de esta forma... Los reviews son a mí como las espinacas a Popeye.


	9. Un cine interesante

_Holap, aquí LucyHS diciendo gilipolleces (como siempre). Siento la tardanza, blah blah blah. Es que tengo a mi prima pequeña en cucando todo el rato y no puedo escribir en paz. Maldita sea todo ¬¬_

_Bueno, aquí os lo dejo. Y todas las faltas que comete Roxy son culpa del alcohol, no es que yo sea una analfabeta, que conste èné_

_PD: No subiré más caps en una temporada porque me tengo que ir al ciber del pueblo para subir, y no me gusta sacar el portatil de casa. Así que sentiros agradecidas prque me haya esforzado en subir este :[_

* * *

Llegamos al cine y Jake saluda a Jane y a Roxy con mucha alegría… Facepalm interno.

Jane se gira sonriente pero se queda congelada en cuanto me ve. ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que lleguemos a la vez? Pues creo que si no te gusta eso no querrás saber lo que acabamos de hacer *risa maligna interna*.

Ok, ya paro.

-Hola chicas- dice un sonriente Jake, mientras que yo solo digo un seco:

-Hola- a lo que me responde Jane, o más bien le responde a Jake intentando ignorarme lo más posible.

-Hola chicos. ¿Vamos entrando?- pregunta la zorrita y se va dirigiendo a la entrada.

-Hola Dirk, creo que tenemos que hablar- me susurra Roxy cogiéndome del brazo y alejándome un poco de Jake y Jane.

-Dime- le respondo seco e interesado, pero esto último solo por dentro.

-Sé lo de tus sentimientos por Jake. Y me parece bien que estéis juntos p-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo nuestro?- la miro con los ojos como platos y muy tenso.

-Es obvio Dirk. Desaparecéis durante los recreos, os fuisteis juntos a TÚ casa y, lo más importante, llegasteis tan pegaditos que parecíais siameses. Por no hablar de la cara de felicidad que traíais. La de Jake pase, porque la tiene las 25 horas del día, pero tú, oh vamos, se te nota a kilómetros que hoy follasteis.

-¡Roxy!- exclamo en voz baja –A nadie le importa saber lo que tú supongas que hicimos esta noche, o hoy por la tarde.

-Wow ¿Tanto aguantó English? No le imagino muy capacitado como para aguantar una cosa como la tuya dentro tant-

-Yo soy el de abajo Roxy- al decir esto mi querida amiga de ojos rosas se quedó paralizada.

-Dirk… Dime que esto es una broma. ¿Tú, el super machazo del instituto, el de abajo? Necesito alcohol- dicho esto se puso a rebuscar en su bolso.

-Yo no soy el super machazo del instituto, lo es Jake.

-Para mí no. Aquí está- saca una botella de plástico teñido de azul oscuro **(como las de solan de cabras, para ayudar un poco)** y se pone en pose ganadora, lo cual me saca una media sonrisa. Roxy es bastante graciosa cuando quiere, aunque creo que esto lo acaba de hacer sin querer.

-¿Qué?- sip, acabo de terminar de procesar lo que dijo -¿Cómo que para ti no?

-Oh, vamos. Te quiero demasiado. ¿Es que acaso no se nota? Bueno, puede que te guste Jakey porque es igual de cortito para estos temas que tú- abre la botella y le da un gran trago.

-Yo… em…- no sé qué decir. ¿Esto cuenta como una declaración? ¿Y de mi mejor amiga? Creo que empiezo a comprender por lo que pasó Jake cuando me declaré.

-¿No sabes qué decir? No me importa. Puedo sobrevivir sin un super Strider que me proteja… con su katana de My Little Pony… ppppffff… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- nada más decir eso Roxy se empieza a descojonar sola. Creo que lo que lleva ahí tiene alta gradación, porque el alcohol normal no le suele subir tan rápido, comprobado.

-Ni mi katana es de My Little Pony, ni te permito que te metas con esa serie- la señalo con el dedo amenazador y serio.

-Vale vale, no me mates- se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta –Pero solo te diré una copa… Cora… Cozszszszszzzsza. Bueno, me entendiste ¿no?

-Yep.

-Pues eso. Que sé que estás enamorado de English desde hace mucho, y os deseo lo mejor. Pero eso no quita que te quiera como a un hijo y que le vaya a cortar los huevos como te haga dano… Daño*

-Jajaja… Vale, te creo- abrazo a mi amiga de la infancia con cariño y le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que vayamos con ellos. Ella asiente, me coge del brazo y me arrastra dando saltitos. Dios… estas últimas horas con Jake han hecho que se me olvide todo lo demás, incluidas las borracheras de mi querida y fiel amiga Roxy.

-Una última cosa- me susurra al oído –No os paséis de ñoños delante de Jane, que también está enamorada de Jake y también es mi amiga.

-Tranquila, por mí no hay problema. El problema está con Jake y sus "actos reflejos"- señalo las comillas con los dedos haciendo que Roxy sonría.

-Hey, ¿dónde os habíais metido? Nos habíamos preocupado- nos dice Jake cuando llegamos con ellos a la cola de las entradas, aunque solo me miraba a mí. Mierda, a estas cosas me refería con sus "actos reflejos".** (Pues todavía quedan los peores Dirk, pero te gustarán, I promise ;) )**

-Estábamos hablando- le contesto.

-Janeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, ¿a que no sabes qué tengooooooooooooo?- dice Roxy lanzándose a los brazos de Jane, la cual estaba muy cerca de MÍ Jake.

-Por favor no me digas que has traído alcohol- dice la zorrilla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que síiiiiiii. ¿En serio crres que me voy a ver una película romanticona sin estar borrasha?

Llega nuestro turno de coger las entradas y cada uno se paga la suya, menos yo que también pago la de Roxy, con su dinero, claro.

Vamos al puesto de palomitas y Jake pide una grande de palomitas, un refresco de naranja y una Coca-Cola y yo le miro extrañado, tampoco creía que comiese tanto, aunque viendo lo de esta tarde… Mierda, ¿para qué cojones lo recuerdo? Soy gilipollas, como me empalme la cagué pero bien gorda.

Voy a comprar lo mío pero Jake me aparta cogiéndome de la cintura, negando con la cabeza y dándome el zumo.

-Ya te lo he comprado yo- dice Jake, a lo que le respondo:

-¿Y mis palomitas, genio?- Jake levanta el envase grande de palomitas y yo abro al máximo los ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras.

-Jake… ¿Sabes que está la zor- Jane, no?- asiente –Entonces… ¿Por qué cojones compras unas palomitas para los dos? Se va a dar cuenta de todo, y no quiero que Roxy me dé con una botella en la cabeza, duele, y mucho, y sobre todo si es de whisky, puto whisky.

-Eh, eh, eh. Cálmate. Seguramente solo piense que estamos compartiendo las palomitas porque sí. Que histérico eres a veces Dirk.

-Jake… Roxy se dio cuenta, y no es que sea muy lista, aunque esté sobria.

-Vale. ¿Y?- os juro que estuve a punto de pegarle por la gran gilipollez que acaba de decir, pero en cambio solo me llevé la mano a la cara haciendo un facepalm y negando con la cabeza –Dirk… Ya te dije que respeto el que no quieras decir lo nuestro, pero juraría haberte dicho que a mí me gustaría pregonarlo y que se enterase todo el universo.

-Dios… ¿Quién me mandaría enamorarme de este elemento?

-¿Tú corazón?- miro a Jake por la gran gilipollez que acaba de soltar. ¿En serio? Hago el gesto de decir algo pero me callo y le hago un gesto con la cabeza para que vallamos con Roxy y Jane que estaban delante de la puerta para entrar al cine. Y menos mal que se fueron a la otra cola a por las palomitas y no vieron nada de esto. Aprecio mi cabeza y no quiero que Roxy me la rompa.

Entramos al cine y nos sentamos en este orden: Yo, Jake, la zorrita y Roxy.

Jake puso las palomitas en su regazo, como que iba a coger, iba guapo. Empezaron la película y Jane no paraba de intentar acercarse a Jake e intentar cogerle la mano y cosas por el estilo, aunque Jake no se daba cuenta y hacia él lo mismo conmigo.

Lo primero que hizo fue cogerme la mano que tenía apoyada en mi rodilla, dado que estaba totalmente tirado hacia el lado contrario del que estaba Jake con mi cabeza apoyada en mi brazo para que no se notase nada raro, aunque no recordé los "actos reflejos" de Jake. Y yo me puse muy tenso ante el contacto, más por el miedo… no, miedo no, por el temor, esto ya queda mejor, a que Roxy me dejase sin cabeza que porque alguien se enterase de lo nuestro.

Lo segundo fue a los veinte minutos, se le notaba a la legua que se aburría. Lo que hizo fue soltarme la mano y hacer que apoyase mi cabeza en su hombro, lo que me dejó sin respiración durante un momento e intenté separarme de él, como siempre, sin conseguirlo. Así que me resigné e intenté que Jane no nos viese.

Después cogió las palomitas y las agitó delante de mis narices quitándome un buen trozo de mi campo de visión. Negué con la cabeza, con los nervios no tenía hambre. Jake frunció el ceño, cogió un puñado y me intentó meter una palomita en la boca. Yo instintivamente cerré la boca a presión y fruncí el entrecejo también. Jake se terminó desesperando y me abrió la boca metiendo un dedo, a presión cabe decir, para que comiese la puta palomita. Así que comí las palomitas que me daba pensando que sería mejor que lo que podría hacer si me seguía negando.

Lo siguiente que hizo me causó mucha gracia, aunque no debería, por mi bien. Porque Jane, al no encontrar el brazo de Jake en el reposabrazos, se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de MÍ Jake, destaquemos más el MÍ. Sería algo como… _**MÍ **_Jake. Sep, algo así.

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Justo, pero es que a la vez y todo, cuando la zorra esa se intentó inclinar hacia Jake él se inclinó hacia mi lado y apoyó su cabeza encima de la mía. Cuando lo vi me tuve que aguantar la risa. Sobre todo por la cara de sorpresa que puso esa zorra cuando se giró al no encontrar a Jake a su lado, y al estar a punto de darse una hostia de las guapas. Se quedó pálida del todo y juraría que se le ponían los ojos húmedos. Ahí fue cuando dejó de hacerme gracia, me… daba pena.

Jane se giró y salió al baño, supongo, corriendo. Jake se giró sin saber lo que pasaba, yo me llevé una mano a la cara y Roxy se quedó mirando a Jane hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-Vaya, le habrá dado un apr- justo en este momento se giró hacia nosotros abre los ojos como platos y hace un faceplam –Vosotros sois gilipollas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta Jake. A veces me pregunto si es demasiado inocente o simplemente su madre apretó demasiado cuando le estaba teniendo y se estrelló de cabeza a la pared.

-¿Por qué va a ser?- Roxy se aguanta las ganas gritar porque estamos en un lugar público y lleno de gente, aunque yo creo que es porque no se quiere levantar dolor de cabeza cuando está borracha –Porque ella está coladita por ti y a ti solo se te ocurre ponerte "super ñopo"… ñolo… ñoñnynñnñnñnñnñ eso, con tu noviete. Mira, no tengo nada en contra de que estéis juntos. Realemente, me alegto. Pero no os paséis con Jane.

-Lo siento…- Jake baja la cabeza arrepentido -¿Voy a ver cómo está?

-No, voy yo. Vosotros quedaos en la puerta y ya lo hablaremos- dicho esto nos vamos todos y Jake y yo nos quedamos en la puerta del baño de chicas y Roxy se mete dentro a animar a Jane. Joder… Me da demasiada pena. Nunca pensé que sentiría esto por ella. Mierda de…

Al rato salen las dos del baño y nos ponemos tensos.

-Yo… em… Nunca pensé que Jake fuese… Que Jake estuviese… Que a Jake le gustase… Em…- Jane se queda en blanco, está muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, a mí me sorprendió seguramente más que a ti- le digo con una media sonrisa. Me da pena. Supongo que es porque comprendo como se sentirá al enterarse que la persona a la que quiere está manteniendo una relación con otra –Un momento… ¿Por qué te sorprendió que Jake esté conmigo y no te sorprendió que yo estuviese con Jake?- suelto intentando hacer una broma, dios… Dirk Strider haciendo una broma, creo que esto lo tendrían que gravar.

-Pues em…- Jane se sonroja un poco pensando que lo había preguntado en serio.

-Porque tienes una pinta de maricón que tira para atrás- dice Roxy.

-…- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Será mejor que no lo haya dicho en serio.

-¿Qué? Es verdad. Aunque igual es porque nosotras te conocemos. Porque tienes a más de una en clase que se pone en celo nada más que te ve. Jajajajajajajajajajaja- Roxy se empieza a descojonar por su comentario.

-Vale…

-B-Bueno… Yo… Siento no habértelo dicho Jane- dice Jake volviendo a lo serio. Dios… ¿no se da cuenta que estamos intentando que no se genere tensión?

-No pasa nada- Jane sonríe con tristeza. Es una chica fuerte, yo no podría hacer eso si las cosas estuviesen al revés, y no me refiero a que llevemos la ropa interior por fuera.

-Además, se podría decir que fue ayer cuando empezamos a salir, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo para decírtelo.

-Oh, entonces no pasa nada- nos sonríe, y esta vez de verdad –Me alegro de que estéis juntos.

-Bueno… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- dice Roxy –Porque no podemos volver a la película porque ya debe de estar terminando.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?- dice Jake.

-Vale, ¿por qué no?- dice Jane.

Dicho esto nos vamos, tomamos algo, hablamos de mil y una trivialidades y nos vamos cada uno a nuestra casa.

No ha estado nada mal. Ahora Jane y yo hemos quedado como amigos, así que ya no tengo enemigos cercanos. O al menos eso pensaba hasta el lunes en clase…

* * *

_Holap, he de decir que siento la tardanza y que tardaré una buena temporada en subir el resto de capítulos, porque estoy de vacaciones y no tengo internet en casa. Así que… lo siento._

_Y esto técnicamente es un cambio de temporada en el fic, y no creo que me dure mucho._

_Bueeenooooo… Ya nos veremos ^3^_


	10. Primos malvados

_Huoulap, aquí LucyHs informando de que... *redoble de tambores* I'M BACK *fangirls reaccionan como en la comic-con cuando apareció Loki* [youtube: /watch?v=toPstPIcGnI ]_

_Muuuy bien, este cap es el comienzo de la "segunda temporada de mi fic" con un nuevo personaje que... NADIE SE IMAGINARÁ PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ok ya paro y os dejo leer en paz e.e_

* * *

Éste fin de semana ha sido perfecto pues Dirk y Jane quedaron como amigos y al parecer a Jane no le molestó mucho el que haya elegido a Dirk. Cuando llegamos a casa cenamos, hicimos… bueno… ya sabéis, "_eso_" y nos fuimos a dormir. Y el sábado y el domingo lo pasamos en casa viendo películas, hablando y haciendo más cosas de pareja (no solo hacemos "_eso_" ¿vale?) Y Dirk puede ser muy cariñoso y ñoño cuando puede. Pero no me ganará *inserte aquí una pose triunfal*

Bueno, volviendo a lo que está pasando aquí y ahora. El aquí es el instituto, en clase sentados esperando a que aparezca el profesor para ser exactos. Y el ahora lo acabo de responder. Sigo hablando con Dirk de lo que él llamaría trivialidades, pero irse de aventura no es una trivialidad. Irse de aventuras es MUY importante y para nada trivial.

Cuando estoy a punto de lanzarme sobre Dirk por meterse con MIS SAGRADAS aventuras llega el profesor, posa el maletín en su mesa y carraspea para llamar nuestra atención, cosa extraña porque siempre se sienta y empieza a mandar deberes y ahora está de pie.

-Chicos, a partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo alumno en nuestra clase. Es _Hal Strider_.

Al oír ese nombre todos miraron a Dirk y éste se quedó de piedra. Y palideció cuando el susodicho entró a la clase.

Era igual a Dirk, parecía más su gemelo que su primo. Las únicas diferencias apreciables son que Hal tiene el pelo completamente blanco, usa una camiseta con unas gafas rojas como las de Dirk y siempre tiene una pose arrogante.

Pero eso es sólo en el físico, Hal, o AR **(AutoResponder)** como lo suelen llamar, es un DJ muy famoso, cosa que siempre quiso ser Dirk pero su primo se le adelantó. Tienen una relación muy complicada, hay veces que creo que se quieren matar o algo así.

-Bueno…- la voz del profesor nos saca a todos de lo que estábamos pensando, menos a Dirk. Él sigue en estado de shock al ver a su primo-némesis –Hal, puedes sentarte ahí- señala una mesa de atrás al lado de la ventana.

-Claro, profesor- dice y al pasar a mi lado noto como nos mira a Dirk y a mí. Me da muy mala espina y hace que se me erice el pelo de la nuca.

Dicho esto se sienta donde le ha mandado el profesor y este empieza a dar la clase, aunque es como si no la estuviese dando, porque todas las chicas de la clase se quedaron mirando a Hal y de vez en cuando miran a Dirk. Dios… con lo bien que iba todo. ¿Por qué a mí?

Suena el timbre del recreo, el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido. Hay gente que se va a saludar a Hal, otros se van al recreo como si nada y Dirk sigue clavado en la silla traumatizado y en estado de shock.

Roxy se acerca preocupada y Jane detrás de ella, ya no hay tensión cuando estoy cerca de ellas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, le sentará bien el aire fresco- dice Roxy.

Nada más decir eso Jane y yo tiramos de él y medio lo llevamos a rastras al banco donde siempre estamos, bueno, le llevo yo, Jane solo se encarga de que no caiga, es como si estuviese dormido.

Le siento en el banco y me pongo a un lado suyo y Roxy al otro mientras que Jane se queda de pie.

Esperamos durante un minuto

Y nada.

Otro minuto.

Nada.

Me desespero y termino girando por el hombro a Dirk para que quede cara a cara conmigo y casi le grito:

-Dirk, despierta.

-…- Dirk sigue en estado de shock.

-Déjalo, el que su primo haya venido aquí le ha dolido, y bastante. Como supondrás no se llevan muy bien- dice Roxy.

-¿Que no nos llevamos muy bien? Já. Ese hijo de puta siempre ha intentado quitarme todo lo que era mío, siempre intentó sustituirme, reemplazarme. Siempre…- la forma en la que "despertó" Dirk fue un tanto brusca, por lo que me sorprendo y salto un poquitito, pero solo un poquitito.

Dirk aprieta los puños y los dientes. Da miedo.

-Vale, vale, solo relájate ¿vale?- dice Roxy poniéndole una mano en el hombro de forma conciliadora. Creo que en este tema me gana. Y hace que me sienta un tanto triste. Porque, como soy su novio debería poder animarle, pero soy inútil.

-¿!Cómo quieres que me relaje Roxy!? Si _él _ha venido aquí es solo para joder. Porque, que yo sepa, _él_ estaba estudiando en un instituto de élite. Así que… ¿Por qué cojones ha tenido que venir aquí? ¿Eh? ¿No lo sabes? Pues déjame responderte. Para joder. Así de simple. Nos odiamos y al parecer a este no le vale con mantener las distancias, sino que prefiere venir a restregarme todos sus éxitos que realmente no quería, solo los obtuvo por joder.

-Dios… Déjate de decir esas cosas, estoy segura que son solo coincidencias y que tu ego no puede aceptar que haya alguien mejor que tú.

-Claro que puedo aceptar que haya alguien mejor que yo, lo que no puedo aceptar es que ese alguien sea mejor que yo en TODO y que ni siquiera le guste lo que hace. No pido que este enamorado de todas esas cosas, solo pido que le gusten, solo eso. No es tan difícil joder.

-Dirk… Relájate, por favor- le pido con voz lenta y tranquila.

-…- Dirk se queda unos segundos en silencio y después asiente con la cabeza –Está bien.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué hacem-?- Jane es cortada por una voz desconocida tanto para mí como pare ella, pero demasiado conocida para Dirk y Roxy.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Con que estabas aquí… _primito_?

Hal Strider aparece en la escena con los brazos cruzados en el pecho con arrogancia y una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Tú…- Dirk le lanza una mirada llena de odio tapada por sus gafas.

-¡Yo! **(Ok, me habéis pillado, no me podía aguantar a poner esta gilipollez)**

-Déjate de bromas. ¿A qué coño viniste, Hal?- le responde Dirk a punto de saltar y arrancarle la cabeza.

-¿Yo? Pues… A ver a mi querido primito ¿A qué si no?- me hubiera creído lo que dijo de no ser por la sonrisa malvada que puso después y la mirada llena de superioridad que se vio en sus ojos rojos gracias a que las gafas se le habían bajado.

Hubo un silencio, todos nos quedamos quietos, Jane, Roxy y yo nos pusimos tensos, Dirk se estaba aguantando las ganas de meterle una paliza a Hal y éste último seguía quieto desbordando arrogancia.

Suena el tímbre. Salvados por la campana.

Hal se da la vuelta y se marcha y nosotros hacemos lo mismo pero unos segundos después.

Nos sentamos en clase y todo va como antes de que tocase el timbre del recreo, solo que ahora Dirk en vez de estar en shock está desbordando ira y odio.

-English, ¿puedes ir al departamento y traerme una caja que está sobre la estantería?- me pregunta la profesora de biología.

-Claro- me levanto, me da las llaves y me voy.

El departamento está en el mismo piso pero en la otra punta, que guay, nótese la ironía.

Después de un par de minutos andando llego al departamento, abro y entro. Miro por toda la sala buscando la caja y al fin la encuentro. Está en la estantería del fondo del departamento. La estantería es un tanto alta por lo que me tengo que poner de puntillas.

Y justo cuando estoy a punto de rozar la caja alguien se pega a mi espalda. Juraría que es un hombre básicamente porque me está pegando su… entrepierna en mi trasero.

-Buen trasero… Jake English- oigo como Hal susurra en mi oreja.

-¡Ah!- me giro y me pego a la estantería -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues… Vengo a robarte- me dice tan tranquilo y con una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-¡QUÉ!?- grito totalmente asustado. No sé qué hacer. Dios. Dirk, aparece por favor.

-Eh, no grites, que si te quiero robar es mejor que pase inadvertido hasta que esté fuera.

-P-Pero… ¿Por qué yo?

-Pues, básicamente, porque mi primo te ama. Y no voy a permitir que tenga algo que le haga feliz- dice con cara seria. Dios, este tío está loco.

-Tú… Estás mal de la cabeza. ¿Y por qué no quieres que Dirk sea feliz? ¿Qué te ha hecho él para que le odies tanto?

-Nada. Simplemente le envidio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Dirk que tú no tengas? Porque que yo sepa tú eres el DJ famoso, cosa que Dirk desea ser con toda su alma.

-Amor. Amigos. Ese tipo de cosas. Así que pensé que siendo igual que él podría tenerlo, pero no. Así que si yo no puedo ser feliz él tampoco lo será- dicho esto me pega a la estantería y me besa con fuerza y a la fuerza, válgase la redundancia, pero yo cierro la boca y los ojos con fuerza.

Hal se separa frustrado.

-Cómo quieras, lo haré por las malas.

¿Qué? ¿Por las malas? ¿Es que acaso esto era por las buenas?

Dicho eso me tapa la nariz con una mano y con la otra me sujeta la mandíbula intentando abrirla, cosa que consigue dado que después de demasiados segundos para mí abro la boca y él se cuela y empieza a besarme con fuerza. Intento apartarle pero nada. Es como con Dirk. Es imposible.

Tengo miedo.

Dirk.

Aparece pronto.

Te necesito.

…

~~Punto de vista de Dirk~~

Jake tarda mucho, con su paso ya debería de haber vuelto hace más de cinco minutos.

Aunque lo que más me preocupa es que ese hijo de la gran puta haya "_ido al baño"_ justo después de que la profesora mandase a Jake a por la puta cajita de los huevos.

-Profesora- levanto la mano ya hasta los cojones –Jake tarda mucho. ¿Quiere que vaya a ver si le pasa algo?

-Em…- la profesora mira su reloj y asiente –Sí, por favor. Y si te encuentras a Hal por el camino tráele también.

Asiento y casi salgo corriendo de clase. Aunque nada más salir y cerrar la puerta voy corriendo al departamento. Creo que he batido un record, porque llego al departamento en medio minuto más o menos. **(ê.ê *movimiento de cejas*Nuestro querido Dirk/Bro ya se hace mayor ê.ê )**

La puerta está cerrada, mala señal. Así que cojo la manilla y abro bruscamente la puerta y nada más hacerlo no sé si arrepentirme de hacerlo o qué porque lo que veo es a Hal besando a _**MI**_ Jake. ¿Es que nunca dejaré de tener enemigos o qué?

Nada más abrir la puerta Hal gira su cabeza para ver quien ha entrado y pone una sonrisa egocéntrica en su jodida cara.

-¡DIRK!- grita Jake detrás de ese hijo de puta. Jake intenta salir corriendo pero el mal nacido no le deja. Puedo ver en sus preciosos ojos verdes miedo y unos gruesos lagrimones que no paran de salir. Llorar no es que no le pegue a Jake, si no que como es tan grande se me hace raro.

Dejando las gilipolleces a un lado. El ver llorar a Jake fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me lanzo contra Hal, le doy un puñetazo haciendo que caiga, cojo a Jake por la muñeca y le arrastro fuera de la habitación.

Cuando creo que estamos lo suficientemente lejos de ese hijo de puta abro el armario de mantenimiento, hago que se meta Jake antes, entro, cierro la puerta y enciendo la luz.

-¿Estás bien?- es lo único que logro decir intentando calmarme.

-Em… Sí- mira hacia otro lado, no sé porque.

-Eh, Jake. Mírame- le cojo de la barbilla intentando hacer que me mire pero sigue sin hacerlo.

-No…

-¿Por qué?- intento pensar un poco y lo único que se me ocurre es que Jake haya besado a Hal por propia voluntad lo cual me sienta como una patada en los huevos. Palidezco y digo lentamente –Tú le prefieres a él. Le besabas porque querías- noto como los ojos se me humedecen. Mierda. Otra cosa importante para mí que me roba ese hijo de puta.

-NO. No es por eso. Yo no le quiero. Ni siquiera le conozco. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

-¡MENTIRA!- grito y agacho la cabeza notando como unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas.

-No es mentira- intenta consolarme pero no vale para nada. Ya sé lo que siente. Si es que es imposible que sea feliz.

-Sí es mentira. Si no. ¿Por qué no me miras?- levanto la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos pero este desvía la mirada.

-Porque me siento sucio.

-¿Eh?- ¿sucio? ¿Qué cojones pasa? -¿Cómo que sucio?

-Pues… que me siento mal porque Hal me obligó a besarle y es como si te hubiese puesto los cuernos.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

¿En serio era solo eso por lo que no me miraba a los ojos?

Dios… Esto es…

Para descojonarse.

-Ja… jaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- empiezo a reírme como un loco, me agarro la barriga y, al encogerme, apoyo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jake- Dios Jake, eres imbécil.

~~Punto de vista de Jake~~

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Por qué soy imbécil? No entiendo nada.

Frunzo el ceño y me apoyo en la pared esperando a que se le pase el ataque de risa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a explicar ya todo o qué?- digo con los brazos en jarras.

En respuesta Dirk me sonríe cálidamente, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me besa amorosamente.

-Eres imbécil- dice con nuestras caras pegadas.

-Eh, ¿y ahora a qué te ha dado para que no pares de llamarme imbécil?

-Pues que lo eres.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque me preocupaste por un tontería.

-¿Tontería? ¿Cómo que una tontería? Que tu primo me haya besado no es una tontería. Es… es… es como si te hubiese puesto los cuernos con un clon tuyo pero más arrogante.

-Eres el novio a prueba de cuernos. Jajajajajaja.

Inflo los mofletes y le miro mal.

-Anda, mejor vámonos a clase, que va a tocar dentro de nada.

Dicho esto me coge de la mano y nos vamos directos a clase. Hal estaba sentado en su sitio mirando por la ventana y con una mano en la mejilla en la que le había golpeado Dirk.

Las clases terminan pronto y nos vamos a casa como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Ha sido un día raro, pero no creo pase nada más, espero. Yo no conozco a Hal así que no sé cómo de terco puede llegar a ser.

* * *

_¿A qué no os esperabais de que Hal fuese el nuevo enemigo de Dirk? ê.ê__ e.e_ _ê.ê__ e.e_ _ê.ê__ e.e_ _ê.ê__ e.e_ _ê.ê__ e.e_

___Es que molo, ok no. Bueno, como se me van acabando las ideas para continuar el fic le pondré fin pronto y me podéis ir pidiendo parejas, fics especiales(?) y demás cosas para orientarme. Que si no tengo demasiadas ideas y no sé cuala continuar D:_

_LucyHS se despide_


	11. Despedidas, sexo y paranoias con primos

_Holap, LucyHS se presenta. He de decir que siento que este cap no me saliese muy largo ni sea de los mejores, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa que hacer, así que disfrutad de este cap con tan poca espera de por medio o0o_

* * *

Sí, la aparición de mi primo me tocó mucho las narices, pero, vamos, Jake es un novio a prueba de cuernos. ¿No visteis como se puso porque el otro le obligó a besarle? Dios, es perfecto.

Ahora el único problema es lo que llegue a hacer el otro.

Eso sí que me da… dolor de cabeza. … ¿Qué? ¿Os pensabais que iba a decir que me daba miedo? Pues no. Los Strider no tenemos miedo. *Lectora dice: "Pero si ya dijiste que te daba miedo que Jake no te quisiese"* ¡A CALLAR!

Un sonido extraño me saca de mis pensamientos.

Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando al infinito y Jake se estaba acercando a la encimera de la cocina.

Al parecer ese extraño sonido era el de su móvil.

Responde y yo me tenso.

¿Que por qué me tenso? Pues básicamente porque ese hijo de la grandiosísima puta puede habérselas arreglado para conseguir el móvil de MI Jake.

-Oh. Hola Nana- oigo que dice Jake. Ok, no hay moros en la costa.

Me quedo mirándole de reojo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

Supongo que Nana le habrá llamado para saber cómo está pero me empiezo a preocupar cuando la cara de Jake empieza a palidecer.

-Muy bien Nana. Iré hoy por la tarde- cuelga.

Jake se queda mirando el teléfono totalmente quieto. Me levanto y me acerco a él. Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca Jake se gira y me dice con cara triste:

-Ya terminaron de fumigar la casa. Nana me quiere en casa esta tarde…

-¿Y no le puedes pedir que te dé un par de días más?- le pregunto triste y acercándome más a él.

-No, ella dice que ya he abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad…

-Mierda… Bueno, puede que no vivamos ya juntos, pero eso no es el fin del mundo. Podemos seguir viéndonos como siempre.

-"Como siempre" es cuando todavía no estábamos juntos.

-Ya per- me quedo con la boca abierta pensando en qué decir. Nada. Mierda para mí. **(Se me hace raro poner el para entero u.u)**

Silencio incómodo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger?- digo intentando crear conversación. Dios, no sé porque tengo un nudo en el estómago.

Al preguntarle eso Jake se gira y me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿En serio quieres recoger AHORA?

Mi cerebro intenta idear una respuesta que no haga que me quiera lanzar algo a la cara y… Bingo.

-Sí- poso una mano en su boca para que me deje terminar –Para que tengamos un rato libre antes de que te vayas a casa otra vez- le doy una media sonrisa y un leve beso en la frente.

-Hmm… Vale.

Dicho esto metemos todas sus cosas en las mochilas, no era tanto así que no tardamos mucho más de 10 minutos.

-Bien, ¿y qué quieres ha-?- Jake no puede terminar porque me he lanzado sobre él y lo he tumbado en el sofá.

-Esto- respondo besándole con fuerza y apretando mi cadera en su entrepierna que poco a poco va despertando.

-Ññññyyyyggggghhhh… ¿En serio quieres pasar nuestros últimos momentos viviendo juntos echando un polvo?- me mira con una ceja alzada pero correspondiendo gustosamente a mis besos.

-Piénsalo, si dejamos de vivir juntos el sexo es lo único que no tendremos como antes. Lo único- remarco.

-…- Jake se lo piensa durante unos segundos y… -Como quieras- dicho esto me coge de la cintura, intercambia posiciones y empieza a besarme como un burro, pero lo admito, no me importó, realmente, me gustó.

Abrazo a Jake con brazos y piernas mientras este mete las manos bajo mi camiseta y me aprieta los pezones. La puta, no sabía que eso era una zona erógena.

Levanto un poco la cadera para hacer que nuestras entrepiernas se rocen mandándole una indirecta a Jake, que sonríe al captarla.

Me quita la camiseta y empieza a lamerme el cuello como si no hubiese un mañana. Dios… Vale que no vamos a poder follar como en estos días, pero tampoco hay que hacerlo a lo desesp-

-A-aaahhhh…- se me escapa un gemido porque Jake acaba de darle un leve mordisquito al lóbulo de mi oreja. Dios, otra zona erógena nueva descubierta.

-¿Ta gusta?- me susurra a la oreja.

-… ¿En serio tengo que responder-A-ah-te?

-Sip.

-¿Y si no lo hago, qué?- pregunto desafiante, y me arrepiento desde lo más hondo de mi ser al instante. Esos ojos… Dios… Están llenos de… bueno, ganas de meterla en algo.

-Esto- Jake mete bruscamente la mano bajo mis pantalones y mete dos dedos de igual forma haciendo que se me arquee la espalda como si fuese un puto gato.

-A-aaggghhh. Vale, vale. Lo que tú quieras, pero no lo hagas tan a lo bruto- que asco, un Strider rogándole a alguien. Da igual que sea Jake, me está dejando el ego Strider por los suelos.

Jake sonríe de medio lado y mueve los dedos lentamente mientras nos besamos.

-Ya- solo digo eso y para Jake es como si el semáforo se pusiese en verde. Se incorpora, me quita los pantalones bruscamente y se quita su ropa lo más rápido que puede.

Se coloca entre mis piernas y, lentamente (wow, los milagros existen), se va metiendo dentro de mí. Pero este milagro no durará mucho porque nada más que nota que puede entrar y salir sin que me queje empieza a aumentar gradualmente la velocidad y, así por las buenas, casi la saca entera y, de una estocada, la vuelve a meter dando de lleno a mi punto débil.

-AAAARRRGHHHHHHH~~- se me escapa más que un gemido un grito de placer. Creo que hasta Nana se ha enterado de lo que estamos haciendo.

Jake apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y empieza a moverse más rápido cuando coge mi polla empieza a masturbarla al mismo ritmo de sus estocadas.

Dios… me voy a correr en nada.

Me abrazo más fuerte a Jake poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro, desde donde puedo ver parte de la cocina y del salón. Pero… ¿A quién cojones le importa? Me voy a correr y punt- ¿¡HAL!?

Me quedo petrificado al ver la figura de mi primo en la entrada. ¿Pero qué cojones? Es imposible que esté aquí.

Me dejo caer, me rasco los ojos y sonrío de medio lado.

-Estoy para manicomio…

-¿E-Eh?- pregunta Jake con voz entrecortada por lo caliente que está.

-Que juraría que acabo de ver a mi primo en la entrada.

-Jajaja, vaya, no te preocupes, yo te acompañaré en nada.

-¿Eh?- pregunto apartando las manos de los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Que tú te tienes que ir al manicomio por tu obsesión con tu primo y yo por lo loco que estoy por ti.

Dicho eso se me suben los colores a la cara y Jake empieza a moverse más rápido causando que en pocos minutos terminemos.

-Bueno…- dice Jake –¿Quieres otro o me acompaña my lady a mi casa?- pregunta moviendo las cejas.

-Creo que prefiero el acompañarte. ¡Y no me llames "my lady"!

-Jajaja, vale vale- dice con su habitual sonrisa en la cara –Venga. Pues a vestirse.

Nos vestimos, recogemos las cosas de Jake y nos vamos en autobús a su casa. El trayecto tarda menos de lo deseado y llegamos allí.

Jake abre la puerta, se gira y me mira triste.

-No estés así, sabes que nos vamos a seguir viendo- le digo intentando animarle.

-Ya, pero…

-Ni peros ni pollas- le interrumpo –Ya te dije qué sería lo único que cambiaría. Y tenemos toda la vida por delante- le sonrío de medio lado y doy un par de pasos atrás.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?- giro la cabeza para mirarle pues ya estaba girando para marcharme y Jake me besa.

-Hasta mañana- me sonríe y se mete en su casa.

-¿E-Eh? Sí. Hasta mañana- me dirijo al autobús todavía con la cara roja.

Ya en marcha juraría que veo a Hal en dirección a casa de Jake.

Creo que me estoy empezando a obsesionar con mi primo.

Venga, nada más llegar a casa me voy a echar una buena siesta… en el sofá.

~~Punto de vista de Jake~~

Saludo a mi Nana con un beso en la mejilla y ella me manda arriba a poner mis cosas en su sitio. Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui con Dirk, pero ahora esta casa me resulta extraña. Y se me hace raro llamarla hogar.

Subo arriba, tiro las mochilas por donde caigan y me tiro en la cama.

-Jake, ha venido un amigo tuyo a verte.

¿Eh? ¿Un amigo? ¿Será Dirk? ¿Para qué me querrá ahora? Dios… ¿Y si quiere otro polvo? No, en mi casa con mi abuela no por dios.

Bajo las escaleras esperando ver a Dirk pero lo que veo no es Dirk y hace que me dé un triple infarto.

-¿¡T-Tú!?

* * *

_Sí Jake. Soy y-yo (?)_

_Ok no._

_Voy avisando, así a ojo a este fic solo le quedan unos 2 caps más. Y el siguiente es especial ;D_

_*se desvanece en la oscuridad con una risa malvada mientras caen rayos en Transilvania* (?)_


	12. El Final :(

_Holap, aquí LucyHS disculpándose y sintiéndose la hija perdida de Hussie._

_Me disculpo porque había avisado de que este sería el penúltimo capítulo y me temo que si lo dividía en dos se me hacían los dos caps demasiado cortos, así que simplemente los junté y punto._

_Y aquí os dejo con este último cap "especial" D *risa malvada*_

* * *

Hola, sé que no soy quien estáis acostumbradas a leer pero creo que me toca contar mi historia y relatar los hechos desde mi punto de vista.

¿Que no sabéis quién soy? Pues soy…

_Hal Strider_

Sip, soy ese al que mi querido primo, Dirk Srider, odia tanto.

Y sip. Soy yo quien está obsesionado con él desde que éramos pequeños.

¿Queréis que os lo cuente?

Bueno, a fin de cuentas da igual, la escritora de esto quiere rellenar hueco como sea, así que… Ahí va mi historia.

Dirk y yo nacimos técnicamente a la vez, con un mes de diferencia pero tampoco es lo suficiente como para que se hubiese acostumbrado a ser mayor que yo.

Nos criamos prácticamente juntos, y digo prácticamente porque él vivía con su hermano mayor Dave, quien era la hostia, hay que admitirlo, y yo me crie con mis padres. No es que no les agradezca todo lo que hacen pero… Nunca me quisieron tanto como Dave a Dirk, por muy mal hermano que fuese.

Porque… ¿Quién iba a recoger al colegio a Dirk? Su hermano, sí, cuando se acordaba, pero al menos iba. ¿Y a mí? Nadie. Siempre, y cuando digo siempre me refiero a SIEMPRE, tuve que ir solo a casa. Menos en preescolar, ahí mandaban a alguien a recogerme. ¿En serio eso son padres?

Bueno, y eso no es lo peor. Mis padres no me criaron, me crio la niñera que contrataron. Que tampoco es que fuese la hostia.

¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo es que con todo esto terminé teniendo esa obsesión con mi primo?

Pues simplemente porque él estaba rodeado de gente que le quería. Primero su super hermano Dave, después Roxy, la madre de Roxy y ahora Jake y Jane. Él siempre tendrá a alguien que le quiera, pero yo… Nada. Por eso le imito, de pequeño pensaba que si hacía lo mismo que él, que si me comportaba como él haría que mis padres me quisiesen, pero nada.

Por favor, si todavía piensan que lo de ser DJ es un capricho pasajero. No soy un niño malcriado como el resto de los hijos de ricos. Yo solo quiero alguien que me quiera ¡JODER!

Y todo esto terminó derivando en una cosa…

Si yo no soy feliz…

Dirk tampoco.

Sé que eso no tiene razón de ser pero surgió cuando era un niño y ahí se quedó.

Supongo que cuando encuentre a alguien que sienta algo, lo que sea, por mí se me olvidará.

Pero eso no pasa.

Llevo años esperando que aparezca alguien pero nada.

Lo he intentado hasta con algunas fans que tengo.

Nada, a ellas solo les gusta mi música y mi cuerpo. Ningún sentimiento profundo. Solo eso.

Así que aquí estoy. Intentando ser Dirk en un intento vano de tener a alguien para el que sea especial.

Oh, sí. Antes de que se me olvide.

¿No había dicho Dirk que juraría haberme visto en su casa y dirigiéndome a casa de Jake?

Pues sí. Estaba en su casa y me estoy dirigiendo a casa de Jake.

¿Que cómo entré? Pues muy simple. Le pedí al casero de Dirk que me dejase las llaves porque quería darle una sorpresa a mi primo, que era lo que quería hacer. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A mi primo gozando como una puta perra debajo de Jake… Sí, lo admito. Me sentó como una puta patada en los huevos junto con un cubo de tamaño industrial de cubitos de hielo.

Mi primo era feliz con la persona que quería. Instintivamente me fui corriendo de allí y fui a pasear para ver si se me borraban esas imágenes y sonidos de la cabeza.

A ver, no es que tenga algo en contra de los homosexuales, realmente creo que yo soy uno de ellos… Mierda, ha sonado muy satánico. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que… No sé… Me dolió. Él es feliz con ese tal Jake y yo, mientras tanto, más solo que un copo de nieve en medio del Sahara **(Sep, me lo acabo de inventar. Pero ¿a que mola? ê.ê)**

Caminando veo que Dirk y Jake van en un autobús hacia dios sabe dónde. Así que intento seguir la ruta del bus. No sé porque hago esto, pero yo… Dios, estoy muy confuso.

Por un momento creo que los he perdido pero veo un autobús venir y veo de refilón la figura de Dirk. Creo que voy por buen camino.

Acelero un poco y después de un rato llego a una zona residencial. Está ya a las afueras de la ciudad así que supongo que Jake vive por aquí. Así que voy mirando los letreros mientras intento saber qué cojones hago ahí.

No me da tiempo a saber si quiera que estoy haciendo en esos momentos con mi cuerpo cuando mi mano se acerca al timbre de una casa con el apellido "English" en la entrada. Cuando intento detenerla ya es tarde, ya ha sonado el timbre y una anciana viene a abrirme la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

-Vengo a ver a Jake. ¿Está en casa?- juraría que estoy empezando a sudar del nerviosismo. Mierda, y se supone que soy un Strider. Puta falta de amor.

-Oh, sí. Tú debes de ser familia de Dirk. Sois iguales ¿sabes?- la anciana entra dentro de casa sin dejar de hablar y al ver que no la sigo me hace un gesto amigable para que entre –Dile a Dirk que gracias por dejarle a Jake quedarse en su casa todos estos días.

-Vale- no sé de qué me habla pero no puedo dudar si quiera. Vamos, solo he de actuar con tranquilidad.

La anciana llama a Jake y este baja las escaleras cansado, pero se tensa nada más verme.

-¿¡T-Tú!?- es lo único que puede decir. Diré dos cosas antes de nada: 1) soy una mierda improvisando y 2) soy un gilipollas, y de los grandes.

-¡Y-Yo! **(Se nota que soy yo la que lo escribe y que pone las mismas gilipolleces que diría yo ¿eh? x'D)**- digo imitando su pose de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Yo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿E-Eh? Supongo. Vamos, sube- me hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya detrás de él con una sonrisa en su cara. Creo que ya sé porque mi primo aprecia tanto a este chico.

Llegamos a su habitación del segundo piso y se forma un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno… ¿Para qué querías verme?

Cierto, supuestamente había venido para hablar con él. Vamos cerebro, haz que se me ocurra algo que no me deje mal. Tú puedes.

-Yo… Em… Me gustaría que dejases a Dirk y estuvieses conmigo…- ok. ¿Quién cojones le dejó a mi subconsciente tomar el control? Que alguien me lo explique que va a llevar la paliza del mes.

-¿Eh? Yo… Em… N-no puedo dejarle.

-¿Por qué?- no. Ya vasta. Subconsciente te ordeno que dejes de decir esas cosas. "Subconsciente: No me da la gana e.e" … Hijo de puta.

-Pues porque… No sé. Le quiero y punto. Yo, realmente no sé si podría dejar de quererle por muchas cosas malas que hiciese. Supongo que ese es el significado de amar.

-¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!- aprieto los puños hasta que se me ponen los nudillos blancos. Noto como una lágrima escapa de mis ojos. Venga ¿en serio me voy a poner a llorar ahora?

-¿Q-Qué? Eh ¿Por qué lloras?- Jake se acerca y pone una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué siempre es él quien tiene a gente que le quiere? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere a mí, ¡eh!?

-Y-Yo no sé de lo que estás hablando, pero seguro que hay alguien que te quiere en algún lugar.

-Mentira. Si por querer no me quieren ni mis padres- miro a otro lado deprimido.

-Eso es imposible. Los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos.

-Solo si no son unos putos ricos que solo piensan en el trabajo.

-Em… Bueno, seguro que encuentras a alguien que te quiera… Je je…- pone una sonrisa nerviosa. Dios… ¿qué cojones hago aquí?

-Yo… Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- me giro para marcharme. No he podido hacer más el ridículo porque dios no ha querido.

Cuando estoy en la puerta una mano me coge de la muñeca.

-No puedo dejarte marchar así- ¿E-¡EH!? –Puede que yo no pueda sentir nada por ti, pero creo que si lo arreglas con Dirk podemos ser todos amigos y algún día encontrarás a una persona que te quiera.

-… … … … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- me empiezo a reír como un loco agarrando mi estómago. Dios, que bueno. Hace años que no me reía tanto.

Jake cruza los brazos en el pecho y frunce el ceño.

-Vaya, al parecer todos los Strider tenéis los mismos ataques de risa esporádicos.

-¿Eh?- paro de reír y me seco las lágrimas de risa.

-Que se nota que eres un Strider. El otro día le dio otro ataque de risa así porque sí a Dirk.

-Oh… Creo que… Seguiré tu consejo. Supongo que será la forma más rápida de encontrar a alguien si no estoy todo el rato pensando en cómo parecerme más a Dirk. Y tranquilo, no intentaré nada contigo- le sonrío de medio lado, me giro y me voy –Hasta mañana en clase.

-Hasta mañana.

Muy bien, ahora solo me queda disculparme con Dirk y ya estará todo bien.

_~~Punto de vista de Dirk~~_

Vuelvo a cambiar de postura en el sofá. Ahora que Jake no está me aburro demasiado. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos, cuando me declaré y… lo de esta tarde. Dios, recordarlo hace que mis jodidas hormonas adolescentes reaccionen. Sip, me refiero a que se me está levantando.

No estaría nada mal que estuviese Jake aquí para ayudarme un poco.

Suena el timbre.

Dios que sea Jake que se le haya olvidado algo. Por favor. Dios, si existes haz que sea Jake. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Abro la puerta con una mano detrás de la espalda con los dedos cruzados y… Mierda, es Hal.

Dios, ya no creo en ti.

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo serio y con cara de pocos amigos, que solo se diferencia de mi póker face porque tiene el ceño fruncido de forma amenazadora.

-Vengo a disculparme y a firmar la paz- ¿Eh? Por un momento mi perfecta póker face amenazadora hace amago de desaparecer pero reacciono rápido y ese amago queda solo como un pequeño tic en mis cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-He hablado con Jake y me ha convencido de que lo mejor para hacer amigos es no tener enemigos. Así que, siento haberte molestado todos estos años y haberte robado tu sueño de ser DJ profesional. Nunca más te molestaré y haré lo que sea para que podamos quedar en paz. ¿Me perdonas?

-… No sé. Siempre me has molestado, y le robaste un beso a Jake- me aguanto un mi delante del Jake. No quiero sonar posesivo.

-Siento haberte molestado, yo solo quería que alguien me apreciase. Y lo que respecta a Jake… Tranquilo, no le haré nada. Hemos quedado como amigos. Solo.

-… Supongo que tendré que perdonarte. Pero no creo que podamos quedar como "amigos". Y, ¿en serio me molestaste todos estos años solo porque querías tener amigos?

-No precisamente eso. Tú sabes como son mis padres- asiento. Sus padres solo lo son porque Hal tiene su sangre. Realmente, he visto piedras con más corazón que ellos –Pues supongo que todo esto fue solo para intentar que al menos sintiesen algo por mí, pero nada.

-No pasa nada- me hago a un y le hago un gesto con la cabeza lado para que pase –Vamos a echar unos FIFAs para firmar la paz **(Vale, Dirk nunca jugará al FIFA, pero en mi mundo los hombres lo solucionan todo a base de palos y FIFAs :[ ) **– de reojo veo como los ojos de Hal se iluminan y sonríe como cuando éramos pequeños. Bueno, me va a costar perdonarle, pero creo que le perdonaré al final.

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que Jake y yo empezamos a salir juntos y no nos hemos separado para nada.

Gracias a Hal, que me pasó los contactos, ahora soy un famoso DJ y de vez en cuando tocamos juntos.

Ahora somos… amigos. Mejor dejémoslo en amigos solo.

Y ahora Jake es un famoso actor de películas de acción, con muchas fans me temo. Pero ese no es el problema dado que nada más estrenar su segunda película y empezar a tener fangirls a hostias una reportera le preguntó:

-Jake English, todas tus fans quieren saber una cosa ¿mantiene usted alguna relación con alguien o está usted soltero?

A lo que Jake respondió simplemente:

-Mantengo una relación con alguien.

-¿Y podemos saber quién es ese alguien?

Y Jake respondió con una de las mayores sonrisas de su vida en la cara:

-Claro. Es Dirk Srider.

En ese momento tanto a la reportera, como todas las fans de Jake y yo sufrimos un ataque al corazón. Aunque lo mío fue más que estuve a punto de atragantarme con el zumo de naranja que estaba tomando mientras veía ese estúpido reportaje.

-Ejem- la reportera se aclara la garganta -¿Te refieres al famoso DJ Dirk Strider primo de Hal Strider?

-Sip.

-Em… ¿Esto es una broma, no?

Jake frunce el ceño y pone cara de ofendido.

-No. ¿Cómo sería eso posible si ya llevamos 5 años juntos?

-¡¿CINCO AÑOS?!- a la reportera por poco le da un chungo al oír eso. He de admitir que fue muy graciosa la reacción de la reportera. Pero en esos momentos estaba haciendo un gran facepalm. ¿Cómo puede ir diciendo esas cosas así por las buenas? Dios… Tanía razón cuando me dijo hace tantos años que quería decirle a todo el mundo que estábamos juntos.

A parte de ese "incidente" no han pasado muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes así que simplemente vivmos juntos en un apartamento a las afueras, evitando así gran parte de las fangirls molestas y los reporteros incordiando.

Así que… Este es el final de esta historia.

* * *

_Ea, aquí termina mi primer fic. Eh, eh, eh. Al menos dejadme terminar antes de matarme. Vaya con las fans de hoy en día, ¡no tienen ningún respeto!_

_Bueno, a lo que iba._

_Ya sé que no me quedó el fic ahí super guay, pero bueh, para ser la primera vez no estuvo mal (creo)_

_Ya estoy trabajando en otros fics así que no creo que tarde mucho en subir otro nuevo (a no ser que me vaya de vacaciones otra vez)_

_Así que..._

_LucyHS se despide..._

_¡Y si me seguís mataré a Jake!_

_Jake: Dirk, sálvame. ¡Por favor!_

_Já, Dirk no vendrá porque... Porque... Mierda, estoy jodida. *lanza a Jake a los matorrales y huye en una moto que apareció de la nada*_


	13. Final 2 5 B-)

_Muy bien, lo he tenido que hacer porque si no no podía hacer el resto de fics, cosas mías. Así que si creéis que el otro final estuvo bien POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO LEAIS ESTA MIERDA._

_Y comento, este cap 0.5 está hecho a partir del otro cap y están cambiadas algunas cosas (la mayor parte al final, pero tranquilas, la entrevista no la quito ni aunque me maten) así que no es que haya subido lo mismo dos veces._

_Y oh sí. ¿Recordáis cómo puse la personalidad de Hal en el otro final? Pues no tiene nada que ver. Así que… Disfrutadlo ^^_

* * *

Hola, sé que no soy quien estáis acostumbradas a leer pero creo que me toca contar mi historia y relatar los hechos desde mi punto de vista.

¿Que no sabéis quién soy? Pues soy…

_Hal Strider_

Sip, soy ese al que mi querido primo, Dirk Srider, odia tanto.

Y sip. Soy yo quien está obsesionado con él desde que éramos pequeños.

¿Queréis que os lo cuente?

Bueno, a fin de cuentas da igual, la escritora de esto quiere rellenar hueco como sea, así que… Ahí va mi historia.

Dirk y yo nacimos técnicamente a la vez, con un mes de diferencia pero tampoco es lo suficiente como para que se hubiese acostumbrado a ser mayor que yo.

Nos criamos prácticamente juntos, y digo prácticamente porque sólo nos veíamos en el colegio y algunas veces en el parque y porque él vivía con su hermano mayor Dave, quien era la hostia, hay que admitirlo, y yo me crie con mis padres. No es que no les agradezca todo lo que hacen pero… Nunca me quisieron tanto como Dave a Dirk, por muy mal hermano que fuese.

Porque… ¿Quién iba a recoger al colegio a Dirk? Su hermano, sí, cuando se acordaba, pero al menos iba. ¿Y a mí? Nadie. Siempre, y cuando digo siempre me refiero a SIEMPRE, tuve que ir solo a casa. Menos en preescolar, ahí mandaban a alguien a recogerme. ¿En serio eso son padres?

Bueno, y eso no es lo peor. Mis padres no me criaron, me crio la niñera que contrataron. Que tampoco es que fuese la hostia.

¿Eh? ¿Qué cómo es que con todo esto terminé teniendo esa obsesión con mi primo?

Pues simplemente porque él estaba rodeado de gente que le quería. Primero su super hermano Dave, después Roxy, la madre de Roxy y ahora Jake y Jane. Él siempre tendrá a alguien que le quiera, pero yo… Nada. Por eso le imito, de pequeño pensaba que si hacía lo mismo que él, que si me comportaba como él haría que mis padres me quisiesen, pero nada.

Por favor, si todavía piensan que lo de ser DJ es un capricho pasajero. No soy un niño malcriado como el resto de los hijos de ricos. Yo solo quiero alguien que me quiera ¡JODER!

Y todo esto terminó derivando en una cosa…

Si yo no soy feliz…

Dirk tampoco.

Sé que eso no tiene razón de ser pero surgió cuando era un niño y ahí se quedó.

Supongo que cuando encuentre a alguien que sienta algo, lo que sea, por mí se me olvidará.

Pero eso no pasa.

Llevo años esperando que aparezca alguien pero nada.

Lo he intentado hasta con algunas fans que tengo.

Nada, a ellas solo les gusta mi música y mi cuerpo. Ningún sentimiento profundo. Solo eso. Una jodida tarde quedando con ellas, yendo al cine, teniendo una puta y jodida cena romántica para después tirármelas y que sigan sin sentir nada. Hijas de puta…

Así que aquí estoy. Intentando ser Dirk en un intento vano de tener a alguien para el que sea especial.

Oh, sí. Antes de que se me olvide.

¿No había dicho Dirk que juraría haberme visto en su casa y dirigiéndome a casa de Jake?

Pues sí. Estaba en su casa y me estoy dirigiendo a casa de Jake.

¿Que cómo entré? Pues muy simple. Le pedí al casero de Dirk que me dejase las llaves porque quería darle una sorpresa a mi primo, que era lo que quería hacer. ¿Y qué me encuentro? A mi primo gozando como una puta perra debajo de Jake… Sí, lo admito. Me sentó como una puta patada en los huevos junto con un cubo de tamaño industrial de cubitos de hielo.

Los dos teniendo sexo, felices. A ver, sé que cuando se está teniendo sexo eres "feliz" pero no se obtiene la "felicidad" que quiero tener. Con el sexo solo se obtienen orgasmos (e hijos si se te rompe la gomita mientras te estás tirando a cualquier perra). Pero ellos estaban felices de la forma que la quiero estar yo porque se querían y estaban juntos.

Mi primo era feliz con la persona que quería. Instintivamente me fui corriendo de allí y fui a pasear para ver si se me borraban esas imágenes y sonidos de la cabeza.

A ver, no es que tenga algo en contra de los homosexuales, realmente creo que yo soy uno de ellos… Mierda, ha sonado muy satánico. Bueno, da igual. El caso es que… No sé… Me dolió. Él es feliz con ese tal Jake y yo, mientras tanto, más solo que un copo de nieve en medio del Sahara **(Sep, me lo acabo de inventar. Pero ¿a que mola? ê.ê)**

Caminando veo que Dirk y Jake van en un autobús hacia dios sabe dónde. Así que intento seguir la ruta del bus. No sé porque hago esto, pero yo… Dios, estoy muy confuso.

Por un momento creo que los he perdido pero veo un autobús venir y veo de refilón la figura de Dirk. Creo que voy por buen camino.

Poco a poco se me va formando una leve sonrisa psicópata. Me doy cuenta porque la gente de la calle me mira, pero no solo las adolescentes que podrían haberme reconocido, sino también adultos y ancianos. Todos… Creo que tendría que ir al médico… ¿Médico? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me diga que estoy como una puta cabra y que debería irme a un jodido manicomio por mi puta y jodida obsesión con mi jodido primo? ¡¿PARA ESO?! No, gracias.

Acelero un poco y después de un rato llego a una zona residencial. Está ya a las afueras de la ciudad así que supongo que Jake vive por aquí. Así que voy mirando los letreros mientras intento saber qué cojones hago ahí.

No me da tiempo a saber si quiera que estoy haciendo en esos momentos con mi cuerpo cuando mi mano se acerca al timbre de una casa con el apellido "English" en la entrada. Cuando la única voz cuerda de mi cabeza me dice que tengo que detener mi mano ya es tarde, ya ha sonado el timbre y una anciana viene a abrirme la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre.

-Vengo a ver a Jake. ¿Está en casa?- juraría que estoy empezando a sudar del nerviosismo y mi sonrisa de psicópata se está haciendo notar cada vez más. Mierda, y se supone que soy un Strider. Puta falta de amor.

-Oh, sí. Tú debes de ser familia de Dirk. Sois iguales ¿sabes?- la anciana entra dentro de casa sin dejar de hablar y al ver que no la sigo me hace un gesto amigable para que entre –Dile a Dirk que gracias por dejarle a Jake quedarse en su casa todos estos días.

-Vale- noto como los músculos de mi frente se contraen en un pequeño tic nervioso que me mueve una ceja. No sé de qué me habla pero no puedo dudar si quiera. Vamos, solo he de actuar con tranquilidad.

La anciana llama a Jake y este baja las escaleras cansado, pero se tensa nada más verme.

-¿¡T-Tú!?- es lo único que puede decir. Diré dos cosas antes de nada: 1) soy una mierda improvisando y 2) soy un gilipollas, y de los grandes.

-¡Y-Yo! **(Se nota que soy yo la que lo escribe y que pone las mismas gilipolleces que diría yo ¿eh? x'D)**- digo imitando su pose de sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Yo… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-¿E-Eh? Supongo. Vamos, sube- me hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya detrás de él con una sonrisa en su cara. Creo que ya sé porque mi primo aprecia tanto a este chico.

Llegamos a su habitación del segundo piso y se forma un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno… ¿Para qué querías verme?

Cierto, supuestamente había venido para hablar con él. Vamos cerebro, haz que se me ocurra algo que no me deje mal. Tú puedes.

-Yo… Em… Me gustaría que dejases a Dirk y estuvieses conmigo…- ok. ¿Quién cojones le dejó a mi subconsciente tomar el control? Que alguien me lo explique que va a llevar la paliza del mes.

-¿Eh? Yo… Em… N-no puedo dejarle.

-¿Por qué?- no. Ya vasta. Subconsciente te ordeno que dejes de decir esas cosas. "Subconsciente: No me da la gana e.e" … Hijo de puta.

-Pues porque… No sé. Le quiero y punto. Yo, realmente no sé si podría dejar de quererle por muchas cosas malas que hiciese. Supongo que ese es el significado de amar.

-¿Por qué siempre él? ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!- aprieto los puños hasta que se me ponen los nudillos blancos. Noto como una lágrima escapa de mis ojos. Venga ¿en serio me voy a poner a llorar ahora?

-¿Q-Qué? Eh ¿Por qué lloras?- Jake se acerca y pone una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué siempre es él quien tiene a gente que le quiere? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere a mí, ¡eh!?

-Y-Yo no sé de lo que estás hablando, pero seguro que hay alguien que te quiere en algún lugar.

-Mentira. Si por querer no me quieren ni mis padres- miro a otro lado deprimido.

-Eso es imposible. Los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos.

-Solo si no son unos putos ricos que solo piensan en el trabajo.

-Em… Bueno, seguro que encuentras a alguien que te quiera… Je je…- pone una sonrisa nerviosa. Dios… ¿qué cojones hago aquí?

-Yo… Creo que será mejor que me vaya…- me giro para marcharme. No he podido hacer más el ridículo porque dios no ha querido.

Cuando estoy en la puerta una mano me coge de la muñeca.

-No puedo dejarte marchar así- ¿E-¡EH!? –Puede que yo no pueda sentir nada por ti, pero creo que si lo arreglas con Dirk podemos ser todos amigos y algún día encontrarás a una persona que te quiera.

-… … … … JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- me empiezo a reír como un loco agarrando mi estómago. Dios, que bueno. Hace años que no me reía tanto.

Jake cruza los brazos en el pecho y frunce el ceño.

-Vaya, al parecer todos los Strider tenéis los mismos ataques de risa esporádicos.

Sí… Sí… Piensa eso. No sabes lo que se te viene encima. No notes que esta puta y jodida risa es la típica de un maníaco que dejaría al jodido Joker como alguien al que puedes curar a base de ir a psicólogo.

-Tú… ¿Eres gilipollas, no?

-¿Eh?- Jake me mira extrañado. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Y todo es vuestra culpa… Malos padres. Habéis creado a un monstruo.

Antes de que se dé cuenta salto sobre él y le inmovilizo en el suelo.

-¿En serio no te parezco alguien que está mal de la puta cabeza? Que inoceeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeeee~

-¿Eh? Hal, en serio, suéltame. Esta broma no me gusta.

-¡¿BROMA?! Esto no es una JODIDA broma. Esto es la realidad. Y la realidad eeeessss…- le susurro al oído –que te voy a violar haciéndote mío hasta la saciedad y que solo me quieras a mí. Y solo… A… ¡**MÍ**!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ABUELA! LLAMA A LA POLICÍA.

-Chst.

Agarro sus muñecas con una mano por encima de su cabeza y le tapo la boca con la otra.

-Si no te callas te haré cosas malas que violarte.

Jake seguía intentando decir algo con unas lagrimillas en sus ojos verdes brillantes que ahora estaban húmedos y cristalinos.

Ya da todo igual. No controlo mi cuerpo. O al menos no lo controla esa parte que aún piensa como el resto de la sociedad quiere que pensemos. Como alguien al que denominan… cuerdo. ¿Pues sabes qué sociedad? Me voy a tirar a este tío que es feliz con MI primo. Porque, como ya dije antes, si yo no soy feliz, él tampoco lo será. Y como él era feliz con este tipo se lo robaré. Sí… lo haré. Y entonces seré feliz de una puta vez.

Me encantaría hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente para así poder oírle sufrir. Oh, no. Es cierto. A quien quiero hacer sufrir es a Dirk. Bueh. Esto será un entrenamiento.

Sonrío maliciosamente imaginándome que Jake es Dirk. Sería… delicioso.

Pero he de ser rápido. Así que hago amago de levantar la mano para empezar a bajarle los pantalones pero… claro, no puedo porque tengo que sujetarle y taparle la boca a la vez.

-Hmmm… ¿Cómo hacer que tu víctima de inmediata violación no grite?

+ Simple, ponle algo en la boca.

-Pero si suelto alguna de las manos o se me escapará o gritará.

+Pues tápale la boca con sus propias manos mientras buscas algo con lo que taparle la boca.

-Gracias Google cerebral.

Hago lo que dice San Google y pongo sus manos en su boca mientras busco con otra mano algo que meterle en la boca para que se calle.

Hmm…

Algo que meterle en la boca…

No, déjalo. Seguramente me mordería. Así que simplemente cojo un pañuelo de tela que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo meto en la boca.

Ahora ya tengo una mano libre con la que bajarle los pantalones hasta las rodillas para poder violarlo agusto y ser feliz.

Pero… ¿Qué me encuentro aquí?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿No soy igual que tu querido Dirk? ¿No deberías empalmarte cada vez que me ves? ¡¿EH?! ¡RESPONDE!

-Hhhhmmmmppfpffffff.

-Oh, _Touché. _No puedes hablar. Siento mi rudeza- cojo su polla flácida y la apretó –Te voy a quitar el trapito de la boca. Como se te ocurra decir algo te la voy a apretar tanto que te la tendrán que amputar. ¿Entendido?

Jake asiente y yo le quito lentamente el pañuelo. Parece que lo ha comprendido y está en silencio.

-Puedes hablar- parece que estas palabras le hacen algún tipo de efecto porque se pone serio y sus ojos se oscurecen. Ahora tienen el color del interior de un bosque frondoso. Verde oscuro salvaje y descontrolado. Me gusta.

-Das asco.

-¿Eh?- ¿Qué cojones? ¿A dónde se fue el dulce, educado e inocente Jake al que estaba a punto de violar?

-Lógico que no me empalmaría contigo. A mí me pasa eso con Dirk porque le quiero. ¿Pero tú? Te conocí hoy por la mañana **(¿A vosotras también se os hace raro que hayan pasado solo unas horas desde la primera aparición de Hal en el fic? Porque a mí sí. Y mucho :S) **Por favor. Puede que seas igual a él en físico. Pero tu personalidad apesta.

¿Pero de qué va? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta que voy a violar, que estoy encima de él inmovilizándolo?

Hago una mueca y chasco la lengua. Él se lo ha buscado. Le doy un puñetazo en la mejilla, pero él no se acojona, ni se asusta, sino me mira con más enfado y desafío. Este tipo es realmente un caso.

Da igual. Le violo rápido y punto. Cojones ya.

Llevo una mano a la hebilla del cinturón pero no se desabrocha. Mierda. Dejo de mirar a Jake por un momento mientras intento desabrochar el puto cinturón.

Pero no llego a desabrocharla nunca porque de repente un puño se estrella contra mi cara y me tumba a un lado de Jake.

¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso Dirk ha vuelto? No, no era Dirk. Era Jake. Se había soltado usando la fuerza bruta. Claro, se me había olvidado. Como es tan poco intimidatorio se me olvidó que me lleva una cabeza y está tan musculado que parece que se dopa.

Intento ponerme en pie pero una pistola me apunta a la cabeza.

Muy bien. Otra cosa que se me había pasado por alto. Jake tiene su habitación llena de armas de fuego. Gracias cerebro loco. "Cerebro loco: De nada ^u^(?)"

-Chst. ¿En serio me vas a matar… cuando tengo la misma cara que tu novio, eh, Jake?

-¡CÁLLATE!

Me quedo quieto con la boca cerrada mientras analizo la situación. Básicamente: el cazador se ha convertido en la presa. Perfecto.

Miro hacia los lados intentando encontrar una ruta de escape. La única posible es la puerta de la habitación. Porque si intento salir por la ventana me romperé la crisma en el mejor de los casos. A ver, no es que me quiera morir, es que si no salgo corriendo de aquí o me mata este (lo dudo, pero mirándole ahora a los ojos nada me parecería raro) o llegaría la policía y me meterían en un jodido psiquiátrico de mierda.

Así que…

"Hal usa Fuga"

"Jake usa disparar"

"Hal usa cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo"

"Hal ha escapado sano y salvo"

**(Sip, de peque jugaba mucho a los Pokemon, y ahora también 8D)**

Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta salir de la casa. Ahora le toca a mi primito. Puede que este intento de práctica me haya salido mal, pero no voy a dejar que sea feliz… No…

_~~Punto de vista de Dirk~~_

Vuelvo a cambiar de postura en el sofá. Ahora que Jake no está me aburro demasiado. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos, cuando me declaré y… lo de esta tarde. Dios, recordarlo hace que mis jodidas hormonas adolescentes reaccionen. Sip, me refiero a que se me está levantando.

No estaría nada mal que estuviese Jake aquí para ayudarme un poco.

Suena el timbre.

Dios que sea Jake que se le haya olvidado algo. Por favor. Dios, si existes haz que sea Jake. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Abro la puerta con una mano detrás de la espalda con los dedos cruzados y… Mierda, es Hal.

Dios, ya no creo en ti.

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo serio y con cara de pocos amigos, que solo se diferencia de mi póker face porque tiene el ceño fruncido de forma amenazadora.

-Vengo a… Decirte… Algo- ¿Eh? Por un momento mi perfecta póker face amenazadora hace amago de desaparecer pero reacciono rápido y ese amago queda solo como un pequeño tic en mis cejas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-He hablado con Jake- dice simplemente.

Me pongo tenso. Mierda, ¿qué cojones le habrá hecho?

-La tiene grande ¿eh?- dice con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja en la cara.

¿Qué? Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononononononononononononono.

Como le haya tocado un pelo me lo cargo. Juro por My Little Pony que me lo cargo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que tu noviete la tiene grande, aunque seguramente crecerá cuando se empalme. Nunca sabré eso.

-¿Qué-Cojones-Has-DICHO?- digo agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta.

-Lo que has oído… Primito- de repente quita su sonrisa de loco y se pone serio. ¿Pero de qué va?

-¿Qué le has hecho a MI Jake?

-Ooooohhhhhh, que posesiiiiiiiiiiiiivooooooooo. Ha dicho "mi Jake", oooohhhhhh- ¿Pero qué-?

No me da tiempo a pensar en nada porque Hal me pega un puñetazo en la cara y me veo obligado a soltarle dando un par de pasos atrás. Cuando me pongo en guardia para defenderme Hal ya no está en la puerta. ¿En serio solo vino para eso? ¿Es que acaso está mal de la cabeza?

Me giro para ir a por mi katana para ir a por él, por si acaso, y me lo encuentro sentado en el reposabrazos de mi sofá. Grandísimo hijo de puta…

-Vamos… Ven y devuélvemela- me dice con una sonrisa lobuna. Está claro que planea algo, así que no voy a picar.

Paso lentamente por delante de él para ir a mi habitación para coger mi sagrada katana cuando una mano me agarra de la camiseta y me lanza al sofá.

-Já, que irónico. Te voy a violar en el mismo lugar donde te acabas de tirar a tu noviete. Qué… Irónico…

¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Cómo que me va a violar? A Dirk Strider nadie, y digo NADIE, le viola. Los Strider no somos violables. ¿Qué? ¿Que él también es un Strider? Bueno, sí. Pero… Él nunca fue un "Strider Strider", él solo tiene pequeñas cosas típicas de un Strider, pero no lo es. ¿Comprendes? … Ok, no hace falta.

Antes de que Hal siquiera se levante del reposabrazos yo hago una voltereta super guay y termino de pie encima del otro reposabrazos.

Hal me mira con odio, se le ha olvidado que soy mil veces más rápido y ágil que él.

Aprovecho su momento de mandarme malas vibraciones para saltar y correr a mi habitación, cosa que hago en muy poco tiempo. Entro y me apoyo contra la puerta, venga solo tengo que encontrar mi katana en medio de todo este caos y estaré salvado. ¿En la cama? Nope. ¿En la mesa? Nope. ¿En el sintetizador? Nope. ¿En el… ? Oh, Cal ¿qué haces ahí? Wow, mi katana. Gracias Lil Cal.

Cojo la katana de entre las manos de Cal, me aparto de la puerta y me pongo en posición de combate.

-Joooooooooo, ¿cuándo aprendiste a teletransportarte primito? Eso ha molaaaadoooooo…- oigo a Hal hablar desde el otro lado de la puerta, la manilla se mueve un poco… Va girando lentamente… Y… Y… La puerta se abre de golpe pero Hal no aparece.

Salgo cuidadosamente de la habitación en posición de combate pero nada. Es como si se hubiese volatilizado.

De repente algo me da en la nuca y pierdo momentáneamente el conocimiento. Solo fueron unos segundos, los segundos que tardé en caer al suelo, y Hal estaba sentado encima de mí y tirándome del pelo hacia atrás.

-Muy mal primito. Muy mal. ¿No eras tú el mejor, eh? ¡¿EH?!- me tira más del pelo hacia atrás y me grita a la oreja.

No digo nada, solo me quedo quieto analizando la situación.

Veamos, obviamente Hal se ha vuelto loco, no puedo moverme con él encima, mi katana calló lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda cogerla.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Ooooohhhhh, claaaaaaaarooooooooooo~. No puedes coger tu maldita espada ninja a la que le tienes tanto aprecio. Pues te-jo-deeeeeeeesssssss~~.

Siento una mano bajar por la barriga hasta llegar al cierre del cinturón. Mierda ¿En serio tiene pensado violarme? ¿En serio? Mierda.

-Hal. Suéltame.

-No me da la gana. Tú siempre fuiste feliz…

-¿Y eso qué cojones tiene que ver con violarme?- termino estallando. Es que… Joder, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza lo que dice.

-Pues… No sé. Estoy loco ¿sabes?

-Oh, no lo había notado. Solo pensé que te había dado un pequeño calentón y por eso vienes a intentar petarme el culo.

-Neh, nadie dijo que fueses un genio.

¿En serio? ¿En serio no pilló esa jodida ironía TAN obvia? Por el amor de dios, si hasta el imbécil inocentón de Jake la pillaría.

De repente noto algo frío como el hielo acariciar levemente mi garganta y cuando mis ojos enfocan lo que es me quedo de piedra.

Una navaja.

Mierda.

-Y ahora como te muevas te degollaré como a un cerdo en San Martín **(que lo va a degollar "punto" Es que serían muchos tecnicismos de una fiesta de la zona en la que vivo y… No es agradable) **– susurra Hal en mi oreja.

Trago la saliva que se me había acumulado haciendo un sonoro "Glup" y haciendo que la navaja se clave un poco más en la garganta creándome una pequeña herida sangrante de la que sale una pequeña gotita de sangre.

Mierda.

Como no llegue alguien estoy jodido. Sí, sé que soy un Strider y que somos jodidamente guays, pero esto se sale de todas las situaciones en las que me podría defender.

Oigo unos pasos lejanos y apresurados, seguramente sea mi vecino de al lado al que se le olvidó que hoy echaban alguna película mierdosa de esas que tanto le gustan **(me pregunto quién será :B) **. Pero la persona que aparece no es mi vecino. Nope. Es algo que se podría denominar como un ángel caído del cielo. Mi jodido ángel de ojos verdes.

-Hal suelta a Dirk. AHORA- Ok. Lo admito. El ver a Jake así de mandón y autoritario me la ha puesto más dura que una roca. Creo que tengo un problema.

-Chst. ¿Por qué?

-…- Jake no dice nada, solo se lleva una mano a la cara y levanta la otra haciendo notar que tiene un revolver en ella. … Un momento…

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS JAKE ¿¡QUÉ HACES CON UN REVOLVER!?- grito sin darme cuenta. Supongo que se me olvidó momentáneamente el amor que le tiene a las armas de fuego.

-Salvarte, por ejemplo- me responde sarcástico. Ok, más dura aún.

-Chst- ya me empieza a tocar las narices ese puto sonidito que hace Hal, y eso que no se lo he debido escuchar más de 5 veces –¿En serio tienes pensado dispararme?

Jake sonríe de medio lado y cruza los brazos en una pose egocéntrica. Dios, casi parece que él es yo y que yo soy él.

-Nop, sería una tontería dado que tú no eres una amenaza y me meterían en la cárcel.

-Cof cof- toso levemente haciéndole notar que ESTÁ ENCIMA DE MÍ. Un Strider.

-Luego hablamos de eso Dirk. Como iba diciendo. Yo no te dispararía…- veo por el rabillo del ojo que Hal pone una sonrisa lobuna –si hay una ambulancia del psiquiátrico viniendo hacia aquí- en ese momento la sonrisa de Jake se ensancha y Hal se pone pálido. Dios Jake, tienes superpoderes.

Justo en ese momento entran unos hombres vestidos de enfermeros y mágicamente reducen a Hal y puedo levantarme aunque algo hace que esté a punto de caer en cuanto me incorporo.

-No me vuelvas a preocupar- dice Jake con la cara pegada a mi pelo y dándome un abrazo de oso.

-Siento atraer a los todos los jodidos locos de la ciudad… mamá.

Jake se separa un poco de mí e hincha los mofletes de forma infantil. Dios, que cambiado está de como era antes, pero no importa.

-¿Acaso…?- empieza a decir Jake mirando a un punto fijo de mi cara - ¿… haces esto con tu madre?- sin avisar Jake me levanta la barbilla y me mete la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Oigo de fondo como uno de los dos enfermeros suelta una risilla, veo como el otro mira con cara de "¿por qué no eres así de romántico conmigo?", aunque serán imaginaciones mías **(y mías u.u')** y como chilla Hal:

-¿En serio os tenéis que morrear cuando todavía sigo aquí? ¿No podíais esperar ni 5 segundos?

Noto como la sangre pasa de estar en mi polla a estar en mi cara pero aunque intente separarme Jake no me deja con una mano que me sujeta la nuca.

-Mierda, soltadme. ¡He dicho que me soltéis!- oigo como Hal sigue gritando mientras los dos enfermeros se lo llevan –¡Soltadme! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! **(¿Canon? ¿Referencia a algo que pasó en Homestuck?¿Dónde?)**

Después de un rato Hal se fue y Jake y yo nos separamos.

-Te quiero- dice Jake mientras me acaricia la cara de forma cariñosa.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que Jake y yo empezamos a salir juntos y no nos hemos separado para nada.

Encerraron a Hal en un psiquiátrico del que todavía no ha salido. Y sus representantes y las personas que trabajaban con él o para él en su trabajo de DJ vinieron en masa a mí al ver que era clavado a él y que tocaba mejor que él. Convirtiéndome a mí en un DJ famoso.

Y ahora Jake es un famoso actor de películas de acción, con muchas fans me temo. Pero ese no es el problema dado que nada más estrenar su segunda película y empezar a tener fangirls a hostias una reportera le preguntó:

-Jake English, todas tus fans quieren saber una cosa ¿mantiene usted alguna relación con alguien o está usted soltero?

A lo que Jake respondió simplemente:

-Mantengo una relación con alguien.

-¿Y podemos saber quién es ese alguien?

Y Jake respondió con una de las mayores sonrisas de su vida en la cara:

-Claro. Es Dirk Srider.

En ese momento tanto a la reportera, como todas las fans de Jake y yo sufrimos un ataque al corazón. Aunque lo mío fue más que estuve a punto de atragantarme con el zumo de naranja que estaba tomando mientras veía ese estúpido reportaje.

-Ejem- la reportera se aclara la garganta -¿Te refieres al famoso DJ Dirk Strider?

-Sip.

-Em… ¿Esto es una broma, no?

Jake frunce el ceño y pone cara de ofendido.

-No. ¿Cómo sería eso posible si ya llevamos 5 años juntos?

-¡¿CINCO AÑOS?!- a la reportera por poco le da un chungo al oír eso. He de admitir que fue muy graciosa la reacción de la reportera. Pero en esos momentos estaba haciendo un gran facepalm. ¿Cómo puede ir diciendo esas cosas así por las buenas? Dios… Tanía razón cuando me dijo hace tantos años que quería decirle a todo el mundo que estábamos juntos.

A parte de ese "incidente" no han pasado muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes así que simplemente vivimos juntos en una casa a las afueras, evitando así gran parte de las fangirls molestas y los reporteros incordiando.

Así que… Este es el final de esta historia.

* * *

_Os dije que la personalidad de Hal estaba totalmente distorsionada :)_

_Y bieeeennnnnn… Me quedó largo ¿eh? (?)_

_Ok. Em… Bueeeeeeeeeenooooooooooooo… Yo… Emm… __No sé qué más decir así que… *LucyHS huye usando su habilidad FUGA* :feel like a Poochyena: (?) ._. Esto me pasa por ponerme a jugar al Pokémon por la mañana._


End file.
